


Full Moon Prince

by TookMeASecond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Omega Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TookMeASecond/pseuds/TookMeASecond
Summary: Alpha:Dean, Omega:Sam. Sam isn't so sure about the new Alpha his father promised him too. Dean seemed a bit rowdy and insincere. But their meeting left both feeling things the had never known before. Is it fate? Or a mistake? Rated M; cause there will be porn. (you're welcome)





	1. Chapter 1

He lounged back against the tree branch, the cool smooth bark felt good against his hot skin. This particular copper beech tree was his favorite in all the forest. Easy to climb. Oddly hard to find for anyone who didn't know the way. He just considered it the forests gift to him.

 

A howl broke him from his daydream. A breeze shook through his tree caressing his naked form. As if the forest were telling him to get a move on. His father was calling. They were here. He huffed out a sigh, rolling his eyes. Then he slid off the branch, before his limbs hit the ground they formed into paws and he landed gracefully loping off in the direction of his village.

 

~*~)O(~*~

 

He sat in the car long after his parents got out, fumbling his fingers in the hem of his shirt. He was nervous. The door to his right opened and his mother slid in, closing it behind her.

 

“What's wrong now, son?” She asked gently. There was no bark in her tone, just love. He looked at her skeptically. She sighed and brushed a strand of brown hair from his eyes to tuck behind his ear. “I thought we talked about this? I thought you understood.”

 

“I do, Ma. But just because I understand doesn't mean I approve.” His tone was less sure. He was afraid of disappointing her. Making his father angry. Or even ruining the pack alliance.

 

His mother smiled gently. “You will be fine. We would never put you in a position to be hurt, even for your father's alliance. And remember, if you find your true mate you may still have them. It's part of the agreement.”

 

“Where's your true mate?” His question was a challenge, but there was no sass. She smiled again and took his hand, guiding him from the back seat of the car.

 

“Welcome!” A rather large man called out when he and his mother joined his father and the other pack leaders mate. “I am John Winchester, pack Alpha. This is my wife, Mary. We are excited for your arrival.”

 

“We are pleased as well, nice to finally meet you, Alpha. This is my son, Samuel.” His father pulled him out front as if presenting a gift, he cringed inwardly. John looked no where but his eyes and nodded his head firmly. He held out his right hand and placed it over Sam's heart.

 

“Nice to meet you, Son.” His voice was gently, welcoming. It made him a little more at ease about joining this family. Sam's father cleared his throat conspicuously. Sam started and raised his own right hand, placing it over his new Alphas heart.

 

“Good, then! Let's head to the pavilion. We'll introduce you to the pack before lunch,” Mary said clasping her hands together. John circled her waist with an arm and smiled down at her affectionately. Sam had a feeling they were true mates. His parents never did that.

 

An arranged marriage. To ally the two largest packs in North America. That was what he found himself in the middle of. And his new Alpha hadn't even bothered to show, great. Sam trailed his parents who walked alongside the King and Queen. His father and Alpha John speaking about the next full moon. His mother and Mary discussing the ceremony that would bond their sons.

 

Sam's attention was jerked from the ground in front of him to the trees about 50 yards to his left by a strange scent. He stopped walking and watched as a large, sandy brown wolf broke through the trees. The wolf tilted his head and raised his nose slightly to sniff at the air. Even at 50 yards Sam knew he was looking at him. He felt hot under his gaze. Shit.

 

The new prince heard the adults stop and Alpha John huff out a sigh. There was a low growl from the Alpha that was cut short by an elbow from Mary. The wolf began to pant, and plopped his butt into the grass to scratch behind his ear casually. As if he didn't have a care in the world.

 

Sam snuck a look at his father, who looked rather irritated at the prince's entrance. Their parents had decided since their boys were meeting for their arrangement for the first time it should be casual. Which explained Sam's jeans and plaid button up shirt. But the other prince was naked, which made Sam smirk.

 

Until, of course, the wolf stood into his human form. He started walking toward the group of adults. Sam's face flushed and he looked away. He noticed a few other wolves milling around, their gazes shamelessly lingering on the toned body of their prince. It seemed this was a normal occurrence here.

 

Alpha John sighed loudly as his son came within hearing distance, which just made the prince grin wider. “Alpha, he said placing his right hand over his father's heart. His father reciprocated, irritation written across his face. “Mother.” Mary was next, but she got a hug. Then he turned to their guests.

 

The Alpha cleared his throat. “Matthew, Jenna, this is my son, Winchester Pack Prince, Dean.” Johns tone was impatient, as if he were striving for diplomacy. Sam's parents made no attempt at a formal greeting.

 

“Good to meet you, Prince Dean.” His tone was tight and he stole a glance back at John. “Perhaps the Prince could get more comfortable and meet us at the pavilion?”

 

“Please, Matt, just call me Dean.” Sam nearly choked on nothing. He wasn't sure he'd ever heard anyone call his father Matt. This pack seemed more laid back than his own. His father seemed about to turn tail and nix the alliance. It was a precautionary move in the first place. Simply meant as a gesture of goodwill.

 

John cleared his throat again, clearly trying to get his son's attention. Dean paid him no mind. Sam couldn't believe the older Prince was ignoring his Alpha. What kind of pack was he getting into? Sam could feel Dean's eyes on him, but couldn't bring himself to look at the naked man.

 

“Prince Dean, this is my son, Samuel,” his father's voice was tight and no one missed the emphasis Matthew had put on the title. Dean seemed to ignore him though, taking a step toward the younger wolf. Suddenly Sam had to look up, or he'd be staring at the other man's groin. Which he hadn't failed to notice was impressive, nestled in a patch of dark, soft looking curls. Shit.

 

Sam's head snapped up to see the grin on Dean's face, the look in his eyes was strange. It was all the younger man could do to hold his ground as Dean carefully reached out to place his right hand over Sam's heart. “Hey, Sammy.” Sam noticed the confusion in Mary's eyes, and the odd look that he couldn't identify on the King's face.

 

Sam then met Dean's eyes and there was a flutter in his stomach he had never felt before. His chest tightened under Dean's hand and he hesitantly reached up to place his palm on the other wolfs bare chest, nearly flinching at the spark.

 

The betrothed stood, staring into each other's eyes for longer than protocol called for. Matthew shifted, slightly annoyed and Sam jerked his hand away and tore his eyes to his father as he stepped back. Dean lowered his hand, but not his eyes.

 

“Mary, would you escort our guests to the pavilion? I need to speak with our young Prince.” It was only after hearing his father that Dean moved his eyes from Sam. Mary nodded curtly, Matthew huffed again. So far he considered the behavior around here rather rude.

 

“See ya soon, Sammy,” Dean said taking a step toward his father, letting his eyes linger on his soon-to-be partner. Sam's eyes never left his own father, but he offered Dean a small wave. Which made Dean grin.

 

Mary led their guests away, John and Dean could hear Matthew grumbling about rushing into things. Then John had Dean’s bicep in his tight grip, pulling him toward the trees Dean had come out of moments before.

 

“Really, son? That's the best you could do?” Oops, dad was mad.

 

“I'm sorry Alpha, I forgot they were coming. I'm still not even sure why we're going along with this. It's not like we need their allegiance.” Dean may not be very formal, but he would still offer his pack leader the respect he deserved. And John may not have been very strict with his only pup but he was glad for that fact, because that was the one thing he would have put his foot down on.

 

~*~)O(~*~

 

Sam couldn't help but look toward the tree line where the king and his son stood. Their discussion looked serious, but not heated. He was trying to tune out his father’s conversation with Mary. Matthew was trying to backpedal their alliance without insulting the Wolf King of the North. It may take time, but Sam was sure if anyone could do it, it'd be his dad.

 

He looked back to his parents who were paying him no mind. Dean’s mother was trying to smooth things over with them. Letting them know the Prince was trying to figure out his place in the pack, and he would make an excellent leader. And mate, and father. Father!? Where the hell did that come from.

 

“He would be very good to your Omega. And the Northern and Southern packs would be united.” Mary was calm and sure. Sam allowed his attention back to the pair by the trees. Dean’s head was down, his foot playing in a patch of dirt in the grass. His father speaking to him calmly.

 

It amazed the young wolf the leniency the Prince was allowed. Maybe because he was the Prince. If he had pulled a stunt like that Matthew would have his ass. And he wouldn't be looking at the ground playing in the dirt. A flutter of his stomach brought him out of his head and he realized he was still staring at Dean. But now Dean was staring back.

 

John stopped talking and followed his son’s gaze, also landing on Sam. Then a grin cracked his face. Sam's eyes darted away, falling on his parents once more. His hair fell in front of his eyes and he was thankful for the shield. He chanced a look back at the pair of alphas and was a little surprised to see them smiling at each other, John’s hand clasped over Dean’s shoulder.

 

~*~)O(~*~

 

“Listen, son. I know this isn't ideal for you. Heck, your mother and I never thought we'd be putting you in this position. But there are some packs in our country that are gaining strength. Matthew has the biggest pack in the south, and he has never challenged me for a title. I am the only Wolf King, you are the only Wolf Prince. Matthew is very formal when it comes to the ways of old. He has offered his sons hand to you. Unfortunately, in order to avoid war we accepted. The agreement for both of you is to be mated. However, if either of you find your true mate you will be allowed to have them. That was our condition,” John tried to convey to his Prince how important this was for the pack, for all packs. This alliance meant peace. Dean nodded, still playing in the dirt.

 

Dean glanced up to see Sam staring at him. He seemed lost in thought, which made the young Alpha smile. Then Sam's eyes focused and Dean held his gaze. John was slightly irritated by Dean’s lack of attention when he followed his gaze and saw who he was looking at. He smiled, looking back at his heir.

 

“What's in your head, boy?” He asked, the grin never leaving his face. Dean looked his father in the eye, his grin not faltering either.

 

“Not sure. I find him interesting,” Dean’s explanation was suspicious, but his dad only placed a hand on his shoulder. Their eyes spoke it all. Dean placed his hand over his King’s heart in a parting gesture, not waiting for it in return before he headed toward the house to dress. John laughed and shook his head, glancing at Sam again. He was not surprised to see the young Omega’s eyes following Dean across the yard.

 

He had a feeling Dean knew it, too. If the slight swing of his hips and sway of his broad shoulders meant anything. Dean lifted an arm to wave to a small group of she-wolves who were herding goats toward a barn. Sam didn't miss how his muscles rippled under his skin. Or how the girls giggled and waved back. Heat flared in his gut and he was shocked by a low growl in his chest. What was going on?

 

~*~)O(~*~

 

After the disappearance of the Prince, Alpha John had convinced a hesitant Matthew to allow Sam to stay until the full moon. Matthew had offered to give the King and his pack more time to consider his offer. Sam knew it was because of the behavior of a certain Prince. His father was suddenly worried he'd rushed into the arrangement.

 

“Would that be alright, Sam? You could take the time to get to know us before you decide whether you want to stay or not.” The Alpha’s offer made it seem like it was Sam's choice. Which kinda made him feel good, but he knew it also made his father angry. Sam looked to Matthew for an answer. John stilled his tongue. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath.

 

Jenna elbowed Matthew who looked about ready to throw a temper tantrum. He huffed instead and gave a curt nod. Sam couldn’t help the small smile that adorned his lips. He looked between the four adults in front of him and felt a rush of nervousness and excitement. He was going to have time away from his father, which never happened. In a pack where the rules seemed to be able to bend a little, which also never happened. Even before his mother and father took their leave he felt more free.

 

~*~)O(~*~

 

Sam’s parents had decided not to stay for lunch. They had a long ride ahead of them and if they were just going to leave anyway Matthew wanted to do so now. Sam knew his King knew it was because of the pack dynamics and the certain lack of formality. But was relieved when he didn’t put up a fight and ask him to stay. He had a feeling John wanted him gone just as badly as he wanted to be away.

 

So here Sam stood. With the King and Queen of the North. The highest ranking pack in the country. And he knew no one. Suddenly he felt very vulnerable. As if reading his thoughts John clasped a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

 

“It’ll be just fine, Sam. It may take some getting used to, but we’re pretty laid back here. There’s a couple of weeks before the full moon. You’ll have plenty of time to decide if this is where you’d like to stay. We don’t want to force either of you boys into anything you’d dislike,” his King’s smile was gentle, mirrored in his mates, Mary. Sam smiled appreciatively.

 

Then he heard excited squeals and there was a shuffling about the pavilion. He looked around a little confused, then followed everyone’s looks. The same small group of girls who had been with the goats was coming down the path worn through the grass. Escorting the prince. Dean now wore a pair of jeans with a tight black shirt, he had an open button down olive green shirt on top and black boots protecting his feet. The tails of his over shirt flapping in the wind.

 

He looked like a freaking God.

 

Sam was unaware of the pair watching him watch their son. A small smile formed on Mary’s lips and she looked up at her mate, he nodded at her slightly, looking toward his own son. Mary suppressed a squeal of her own and brought her fingertips to her lips. They had been very concerned about the arrangement, but declining without even a discussion would have been seen as disrespectful. Wolves.

 

Dean’s eyes caught Sam’s and the elder flashed him a smile while untangling his arms from the reluctant she-wolves. They whined at him a little until an older woman snapped at them to get back to work. They were supposed to be helping to prepare the lunch. Usually it wasn’t such a big deal, but their Prince was being matched and they were to welcome his new mate. The girls wouldn’t even look at Sam.

 

Great. He’s a player. Was the only conclusion Sam could come up with. He turned his attention back to the King and Queen, who were looking excited about the lunch. Or so Sam thought.

 

“Come on, Son. Let me introduce you to a few people so you’re not out of the loop,” John wrapped a comforting arm around Sam’s shoulders, guiding him to a table where there were some other younger males playing cards. He shot a look back over his shoulder to see Dean kneeling down messing with some pups, which made his lips twitch into a smile.

 

“Boys, this here is Sam. He’s son of Matthew, leader of the Campbell pack in the South. He’s going to be staying with us until the Full Moon.” Sam’s attention snapped back to the group in front of him, a few rough looking young men, but they all directed smiles up at him.

 

The boy closest to his right stood and offered his hand in a shake, “Hey there, Sam. I’m Benny.” His thick accent was inviting, Sam gave him a warm smile and placed his hand over Benny’s heart instead of in his hand. “Hi, Benny. It’s nice to meet you.” Benny’s grin widened and he touched Sam’s heart in return, then sat again.

 

Sam was then introduced to the guy to Benny’s left, Ash, a squirrely little guy with a mullet. And the two across the table from them, Castiel and Garth.

 

“Have a seat, Sam?” Garth asked pulling out the chair next to him. Sam made a move to step forward but John held tight.

 

“Thanks, Garth. But not just yet, I’d like to introduce him to a few more people first. But I’ll bring him back when I’m done with him.” The King winked down at the younger Beta and steared Sam in the direction of the she-wolves. Sam gulped a little.

 

The new arrival was introduced to the entire pack methodically. The older woman who had scolded the girls was Ellen. She ran the kitchen and the apothecary. Her mate was the King's right hand man, Bobby. Bobby was out on patrol. Their daughter Jo had been one of the goat girls. Sam smiled to himself at the thought of calling them that.

 

The other two girls in the group were Meg and Charlie. Charlie was the only one who had seemed enthusiastic about meeting him. He decided he liked when best so far. The large outdoor kitchen at the end of the pavilion was starting to pump amazing smells into the air. It made Sam's stomach groan.

 

“Would you like to have a seat with the boys? Lunch won't be much longer and I have a few things to take care of first,” the King asked as he finished introducing the part of the pack that was present. Sam simply nodded, his eyes searching the pavilion. John grinned, knowing exactly who the Omega was searching for.

 

Dean had never spoken to his father about finding his true mate. John just figured not to push it, his son had a bit of a stubborn streak. The King seemed sure that when the time came he'd see the signs. It seemed both boys were a bit oblivious to what was going on between them. But John and Mary saw it all.

 

Their son had quite the reputation, and he wasn't gender specific. They had almost given up hope on Dean even wanting a true mate. Sometimes they were afraid he just wanted to goof off for the rest of his life. But he was acting differently around Sam. The naked stunt was all Dean. But the way he looked at the Omega, and his behavior. Maybe this arrangement was fate after all.

 

Sam sank down into the chair previously offered by Garth. The guys seemed generally happy to see him which made it easy for Sam participate in cards. John took his leave, searching for his son. He made his way to the outside of the pavilion and spotted Dean around the corner of the outdoor kitchen.

 

He was leaning over a blonde, one hand on the solid wall next to her head. Her back pressed against it, their bodies were only inches apart and she was giggling. John just shook his head, then whistled to his boy. Both wolves looked to their Alpha, Dean adorning a sheepish grin. At least he looked embarrassed. The King supposed the younger Omegas influence would take some time to keep his mate from pushing boundaries. Suddenly John felt a little worried for Sam.

 

“Yes, Alpha?” Dean asked walking up to his father. Jo had gone around the building in the other direction. John caught his young Alpha son in a steely gaze.

 

“You'd better be careful, Son. Don't want to give Sam the wrong impression.” Not missing the flash of something across Dean's face he turned on his heel and started to make his way to the meeting hall across the field. Dean hot on his heels. They were headed off to meet with Bobby and have a quick meeting before lunch. John did have to admit Dean was very serious about his duties as Prince and was always at meetings. He may push buttons, but he was going to make a fine King.

 

~*~)O(~*~

 

“So, Dean Winchester is finally settling down, eh?”

 

“Yeah, Sam, how'd you manage to wrangle that one in?”

 

Sam had been sitting with the boys long enough for them to get comfortable, apparently. They had started jostling him about his marriage to the Prince and suddenly he didn't want to be here anymore.

 

“I think he's the only one here who has been with every young she-wolf in the pack,” Ash threw in his two cents. None of them seemed to notice Sam sinking in his chair. They were all too preoccupied ragging on their Prince.

 

“I thought you all were Dean’s friends?” Sam's voice was small and unsure all of a sudden.

 

“Course we are, Buddy,” Garth said clasping the Omegas shoulder. “The man is a legend. Actually, the only one who hasn't given it to him is Charlie!” The boys howled with laughter, hitting high fives and oblivious to Sam's discomfort. Sam mumbled something about not feeling well, which wasn't a lie, his stomach was churning. He excused himself and made his way out of the pavilion.

 

~*~)O(~*~

 

The meeting the King had with his Beta and Prince was short and sweet. Nothing along the perimeter. The farm was running smoothly. And lunch was about to be served.

 

“Dean, why don't you head over to the pavilion and find Sam. We'll get started in just a bit.” Bobby gave his Alpha and King a sideways glance. He rarely dismissed the Prince first. Dean nodded, too interested in Sam to care about the change in behavior.

 

He left the hall with a strange energy stirring in his gut and a broad smile on his face. He lifted his head to the wind and inhaled deeply. He caught his new Omegas scent and a pleasant growl formed in his throat. With all the wolves he'd been with none had excited him like Sam. And he hadn't even had a conversation with him yet. Sam would be his greatest conquest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said Friday updates, and I am so sorry I took so long. So today I'll post 2 chapters.

John was sitting in his usual chair at the head of the meeting table. Bobby standing behind his own at John’s right. Both were silent. Finally Bobby shrugged his shoulders and pushed off his chair to lift his hat off his head, scratching his scalp, then replacing the trucker cap.

 

“I don’t know what to tell you, Buddy.” John excused formalities with his lifelong friend when they were alone, and was happy Bobby had accepted his request. “Sounds like maybe you and Mary need to speak with him one at a time. Don’t rehearse with each other, he’ll know. Speak from the heart and figure out what he’s feeling.”

 

“That boy is stubborn as the day is long. I’m afraid if I start asking questions that hit too close to home he’s going to clam up and accidentally hurt that boy. Sam isn’t like the Omega’s in our pack. He seems a little more reserved. The boy’s father is about as formal as you can get these days. And Dean was raised to think for himself.” John was only worried about miscommunication. He knew Dean wasn’t malicious.

 

“Have you talked to Sam?” Bobby asked pacing behind John’s chair.

 

“Only to introduce him to the pack members that were at the pavilion. But if you’d seen the way they watch each other I’m sure you’d be thinking the same thing. I just don’t know if either of them know what it feels like to meet your true mate.”

 

“Well, it’s lunch time. Let’s head out. Let me get a look at them and we can figure out what to do after we all get some food in our bellies.” Bobby headed for the door. John moved from his chair to follow, his stomach growling as if on cue.

 

~*~)O(~*~

 

Dean approached the gang of young male wolves who were causing quite the ruckus at their table. He noticed there were some other pack members staring disapprovingly and growled low when he placed his knuckles on the table, leaning toward them.

 

They all looked up to see his face and went quiet, sharing brief looks with each other before looking at their future Alpha. Dean may have been a rebellious prankster who had a taste for sex, but he took his role as Prince rather seriously.

 

“You all realise you’re disturbing the peace?” His words were low enough that only his crew heard him, but held no anger. Garth covered his mouth inconspicuously to hide a snicker and was elbowed by Castiel. Dean cracked a smile at them and glanced around the pavilion to make sure everyone went back to minding their own business.

 

The she-wolves were setting the tables that formed a U shape around the edges of the pavilion. Both ends stopped at the outdoor kitchen. The pups were still running and playing in the middle, under the watchful eye of the whole pack. He turned back to his friends.

 

“Y’all been introduced to Sam yet?” He asked looking at each of their faces. Benny grinned, clasping Dean on the shoulder.

 

“Good job with that one, Brotha. He looks good enough to eat,” he punctuated his reply with a wink at Garth across the table. Before Dean could think he hauled him to his feet by the front of his shirt and growled in his face. The Prince’s eyes were glowing green-gold and he felt Benny swallow hard against his fist.

 

Benny’s hands flew up beside his shoulders and shook his head. “No harm, Brotha. I was just sayin’ you got lucky.” Dean took a deep shaky breath and released his friend, who plopped back in his chair and shared a look with Ash. Dean wasn’t sure what had come over him. He straightened up and turned to look around the room, rubbing a hand over his face.

 

“Sorry, man. I am not sure what came over me. I must be tired,” Dean said looking back down at his lifelong friend. Benny eyed him suspiciously and sniffed the air. Then made an unconvinced sound toward his Prince. Dean ignored it.

 

“You guys know where he went?”

 

“Took off in that direction,” Castiel said pointing out toward the trees between the pavilion and the main house. Dean nodded to him, then turned without another word to head for the forest. He ignored the snickering he heard behind him. Juveniles.

 

~*~)O(~*~

 

Sam had walked the treeline of the property all the way up to the main house. He could still see the pavilion down the path. He had wanted to walk in the woods, but was afraid of getting lost on his first day. Then Dean would surely laugh at him. He was concerned he had made a mistake. Probably should have just left with his parents and never looked back. He hadn’t even wanted the mating in the first place.

 

He moved away from the trees to rest on the back steps of the house. Everything was still inside, so he hoped everyone was down at the pavilion and he wouldn’t be bothered. He felt a churning in his gut, almost like butterflies or falling, just before he smelled a sweet-musky stench. He looked around only to see the Prince making his way along the tree line. What the hell was that all about? It was the second time he felt Dean. He assumed it was because of the arrangement.

 

Then Dean stopped and looked directly at him. His breath caught in his throat and he couldn’t think for a second. Those green eyes bore into him and made him feel giddy and relaxed all at once. Maybe something inside him was warning him about the young Alpha. Just like his friends at inadvertently done.

 

Dean cracked a smile when Sam held his gaze and made a bee-line for him. If he was in his wolf form the Omega would swear he would have been crouched in a stalking position. Sam scooted to the side a little to give Dean enough room to sit so that they weren’t pressed against each other. He really had no interest in getting closer to the Prince than he had to.

 

“Hey, Sammy. Like the place so far?” Dean’s voice was deep and smooth. It sent a chill down his spine that he really hoped hadn’t made him shiver.

 

“Yeah. It’s nice.” Straight to the point. Dean was watching Sam as he stared at his hands, fiddling with his fingers. The Alpha would soon realize later it was something his Omega did when he was nervous.

 

“Yup. You, uh, you hungry?” Dean asked hoping for more than a three word answer. This kid seemed too reserved. And the Prince was bound and determined to pull him out of his shell. But the boy next to him just shrugged and Dean started to get a little impatient.

 

“Something wrong, Sam?” There was concern in the Alpha’s voice. It confused Sam a little and he finally turned his head to look into the green eyes that had captivated him since the moment he saw them. And this moment was no different. The boys sat side by side on the steps and stared into each other’s eyes.

 

One side of Dean’s lips quirked up into a half smile and he started to lean closer to the Omega. Inches from Sam the boy jumped to his feet and took a few steps back. “What are you doing?”

 

The Alpha had the nerve to look shocked and a little hurt. “I thought we were having a moment!”

 

Sam shook his head and started making his way back to the pavilion. Dean cracked a wider smile and laid back against the steps for a second, covering his eyes with his arm. A slight pang in his heart confused him. Why did Sam’s rejection hurt? He’d been turned down before and it hadn’t so much as phased him. Somehow this Omega really got under his skin.

 

~*~)O(~*~

 

When John and Bobby arrived at the pavilion Mary was getting the pups settled at their small round table in the middle of the U shaped large tables. Ellen was bringing over 5 plates to hand each pup their own. The babies were all in their human form, only three of them were able to shift yet, and started eating eagerly.

 

John scanned the faces of the pack members who were making their ways to their seats around the table. The small band of she-wolves were spreading various dishes around the tables. Different salads, platters with sandwiches or fried chicken. The smells wafting around the interior of the covered structure were amazing. But no sight of Sam or his son.

 

He saw Mary smiling softly at him and returned her gesture in full. Then her eyes went past him and her brow furrowed together. John and Bobby turned to see Sam hustling along the tree line, about to pass the pavilion. His head was dipped down, almost looking as if he were trying to avoid being seen, and his hands were buried in his pockets. John looked back to his Queen and started to move in the direction of the new Omega but his wife held up a hand and rushed off after Sam.

 

Bobby placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded toward the King’s chair. “Let’s get this started, the wolves are getting restless.” The King nodded hesitantly and looked back toward where Sam had come from. There was no one at the house. And he saw no one across the field. Where the hell was his son?

 

~*~)O(~*~

 

Sam was trying hard to sneak past the pack in the pavilion. He was hoping that no one would notice the new comer. But sighed when he saw Mary moving to cut off his retreat. She slipped in front of him and cupped his face in her hands, looking worriedly into his eyes. “Sam, honey? Are you alright?” Her soft voice made him smile. She was a lot like his own mother which was comforting.

 

He nodded shakily, suddenly fighting tears. He would have been fine if no one had asked him if he were okay. The Queen knew he was lying, anyone would have. “C’mon, sweetheart. Let’s talk.” She grabbed hold of his hand and guided him off behind the pavilion and down a path through the trees where she pulled him to walk next to her.

 

“Now, tell me what’s got you all worked up. Miss your parents?” Sam huffed a laugh at that one. He looked down at his could be mother-in-law and felt nothing but love. He looked ahead of him on the trail as he continued.

 

“I, uh… I’m oka-” Mary cut him off.

 

“Nope, don’t you start. I’m asking because I care. I care about you and my son. I see the way he looks at you, and the way you look at him. I want you to be happy. I want you to be comfortable here.” Sam took in a deep breath and let it out on a sigh. What did he have to lose? They’d send him home? At this point that’s where he was sure he belonged.

 

“I’m not sure I’m what Dea-, what the Prince is looking for,” his voice was soft, almost sad. Mary’s eyebrows knitted together at hearing this. She wasn’t lying when she’d told him about the boys sharing looks.

 

“What would make you say that? Has my son said something?” Her own tone was growing to one of impatience. She knew Dean would never intentionally hurt someone, but sometimes her young Prince didn’t always think about what he was doing. Sometimes he was still just a pup, even at 22 years old.

 

“No, not him,” the Omega was hesitant to talk poorly about any member of Mary’s pack. He knew loyalties ran deep, even if the rules were lax. He didn’t want to make her angry, or tattle tale on anyone. She stopped him, then, with a hand on his arm. Turning Sam to face her she looked into his eyes, and without a word commanded the truth.

 

“The boys were talking about all the wolves Dean’s been with. I just... I haven’t. And I don’t really want a mate who won’t or can’t give themselves to me. All of them. I mean… I’m sure Dean is a great guy, I just…” his stammering tapered off as his eyes floated to the leaf litter under their feet. Mary gently tipped his chin up to look at her again.

 

“My son has many interests. His pack, running wild, and being with others. He has never taken anything that wasn't offered. And he has never looked at anyone the way he looks at you. Tell me, Samuel, how do you feel around Dean?” Using their names was intentional. It grounded them as people and put them on a level playing field.

 

Sam's stomach flip-flopped at the mere thought of the Alpha. “I don't know. I guess…” Sam's voice tapered off, and Mary stood silent, waiting. Her patience paid off. “I can feel him coming, or watching me. When I touched his heart… It was like, like… I can't even explain. I could smell him this morning before he even came out of the forest.” Sam wasn't able to meet her eyes. He had never reacted to anyone that way ever, and his own father would have balked at such a bare confession. They just didn't talk about such things.

 

Mary didn't bother trying to hide her smile, and she waited again until Sam met her eyes with his own. “Sam, dear, that is how wolves feel about their true mates.” She watched his pupils dilate and could feel his pulse quicken. The Omega took a deep breath and let it out shakily.

 

“What if he doesn't feel the same?”

 

“That's not how this works, honey. Besides, I keep telling you about the way he looks at you. That's not fake.” Sam's stomach clenched, he wasn't sure how much more of that feeling he could take. It was almost as if it had been full of butterflies since he'd arrived. “Let's get some food, then we can talk more if you'd like.” Sam just nodded and let Mary lead him back to the pavilion.

 

Upon returning to the pack they both noticed Dean was missing. Mary scanned the rest of the seats to make sure no one else was gone, and was relieved to see them all there. She settled Sam into his chair and sat next to her King, they shared questioning looks that Sam didn't miss.

 

The pack ate among small talk. Every now and then someone would direct a question to Sam. He'd answer and was thankful none of them were about Dean. Other than that Sam sat quietly. At the end of the meal the she-wolves began to help Ellen clean up. John had asked Castiel to show Sam around the farm.

 

Castiel was explaining the care of the animals and how they supplied the butcher down the street. It was how they made their honest living. As they walked the property Sam was constantly scanning for Dean. Something Castiel never failed to miss.

 

~*~)O(~*~

 

The large black wolf prowled the trail with his nose to the ground, searching. The dark brown hairs that dusted the black of his coat shone whenever the sun cut through the trees. He was close and the closer he got the more irritated he was. Why did this Prince have to be so difficult sometimes?

 

“I think you’re the first one to ever find me here.”

 

The King looked up to see his son lounging on a tree branch above him. The black wolf stood and regained his human form. “Don’t flatter yourself, son. Everyone knows this is your tree.” Dean huffed rolled off the branch, landing on his feet in front of his father. “Come sit with me.”

 

The pair made their way to the trunk of said tree and settled in the grass growing around the exposed roots. Dean anxiously picked at blades of grass as they tickled his legs, waiting for his father to start talking. Whatever it was it felt heavy and thick between them. He had a feeling he wasn’t going to like the topic of conversation too much.

 

John waited for a while, feeling Dean’s unease. He studied his son in their silence, watching him closely for any sign. “How are you doing, son? You skipped Sam’s lunch this afternoon. Not a great first impression if you ask me.” Dean shook his head slightly.

 

“I’m fine, Alpha. Never better,” Dean lied through his teeth. One look at his father’s face and he knew his dad was aware he was bothered by something. The Prince shook his head and looked away, off toward the lake to the North.

 

“Look, Dean. I know you’re not an open book when it comes to your feelings. I know you disappear to this place when you want to be alone to sort shit out. But we don’t have time for games right now, so I’m going to lay it all out and tell you what I think is going on.” John paused to watch Dean’s face. So far he wasn’t giving anything else away.

 

“I think we’ve stumbled upon something really big here. I think that you are feeling things you don’t understand-.”

 

“No, Dad, please. Let’s not talk about feelings right now. We’re not going to have some ‘kumbaya’, hugging it out, crying to each other discussion right now. I just don’t have it in me.” The King waited patiently for his son to finish. Then waited a few beats before continuing with his analysis.

 

“You’ve been acting strange. And I’m pretty sure I know why, even if you don’t. See you’ve always been a little closed off, guarded. And your mother and I never wanted to push you. You are a strong Prince and will make a great King. Not letting anyone close to you isn’t going to change that. But I think Sam is doing something to you. I see it in the way you look at him. And the way he watches you.” At the second admission Dean’s head snapped back and he made eye contact with the older Alpha. In the next second he gained back control, dropping the surprised look on his face and defaulting to his defense mechanism.

 

“C’mon Alpha, he’s only here for an arrangement. This isn’t a fairy tale and he’s not my princess,” he leaned back resting on his hands, looking his dad over skeptically then trying to look casual. John smirked at him, not believing a word. He was used to Dean trying to deflect and had mastered his counter.

 

“What did you feel when you first touched his heart? When he returned the greeting?” Dean opened his mouth to respond, a cocky smirk already pulling the corners of his lips. “And before you say something smart ass I suggest you reel yourself in and have a serious conversation with me. I promise not to hug you, and I won’t tell anyone you cooperated.” The younger Alpha’s teeth clicked together with the surprised force of closing his mouth.

 

He searched his father’s eyes for a long while. Slowly the steely resolve melted from his face and he became more somber. John considered it no small victory as he saw his son’s demeanor changing.

 

“I… It’s different.” Dean paused and his father didn’t push, simply waited patiently. “I don’t know how to explain it, Dad. It’s nothing that’s ever happened before. And I’ve been with a lot of wolves.” That last comment did bring a proud smile to his face, but when he saw it was not returned he dropped it again and blew out a breath.

 

“He smells different. Or rather, his smell does something to me. That’s new.” John nodded his own smile appearing. 

 

“The more time you spend getting to know Sam the stronger that will be. Your mother and I have a theory, would you like to hear it?” Dean looked a little hesitant. These serious conversations with his father were few and far between and he still wasn’t sure he wanted to be here. After a little he looked at his fingers fumbling with some grass and nodded his head, not looking up.

 

“We haven’t talked much to you about true mates. We always just figured you’d bring it up if you had questions. We know how you are about sharing yourself,” John’s grin grew at the shocked look on Dean’s face.

 

“True mates? C’mon, Dad. That seems a bit far fetched. This is just some random pack heir. His parents didn’t welp an Alpha and he can’t crown an Omega. They’re using the ruse of a truce to hide the fact that they just need someone to keep their pack in their blood. It’s not fate.” John nodded a couple times. His son may be a skeptic but he wasn’t dumb, one of his pride points.

 

“I think you’re right. About everything but the fate part. Finding a true mate doesn’t happen to every wolf. We had been hoping that by now you’d be starting to have pups of your own. Some of your friends do. But we never pushed, because we wanted you to live your life.”

 

“So you arranged my marriage?” Dean looked at his father incredulously, a slight teasing in his eyes, but John knew he was right. He sighed before he continued.

 

“We were hoping that either you and Sam would get along and make each other happy, or that you’d call off the arrangement and look for your own mate. We want you happy, son. And you can’t act like a juvenile forever. Your conquests aren’t going to fill that void for much longer.” Dean also knew his father was right.

 

“So you think Sam’s my true mate? That we are supposed to be together?” Dean’s voice had gone softer, as if he was afraid of prying ears in the forest. He had resigned himself to the talk they were having, and once that happened he was an open book.

 

“Your mother and I both do. We think your wolf knows that. We know his does,” Dean’s head snapped up to look at his father again, causing John to chuckle.

 

“Sam’s talking about me?”

 

“That. Right there. Just the idea that Sam was talking about you has your eyes shining,” the King chuckled a bit more, putting the back of his hand over his lips.

 

“Don’t make fun of me,” Dean grumbled shoving himself to his feet.

 

“I’m the King, I’ll do what I want.” John retorted, standing as well. The conversation was over as soon as Dean stood. He’d get nothing more out of his wolf Prince. But he was sure they had covered it all. He could still see the gears in Dean’s head working. And he hopped their little talk sparked something in his son.

 

Without another word the King shifted into his wolf, the Prince following suit. Dean stood a shoulder shorter than his Alpha, but had the same bulky build. They were quite a sight running through the forest. Dean nipping at his father’s heels, spurring him on. They laughed and played all the way back to the village. He needed to find Sam. He had a plan formulating in his as they ran and dodged.

 

He needed to spend a little more time on Sam. Maybe not hitting on him, though he wasn’t sure he could pull that off. He did have a reputation to protect. But if what his father was telling him was true then he wasn’t going to need his reputation anymore. He’d never need anyone again other than Sam. His Omega. Just the thought of that made him grin, his wolf feeling the need to howl to the world.

 

So he did. As he ran he howled, sounding joyful and strong. His King laughed from his gut and joined his son in calling to the wild.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam stood a few feet from the fire and watched it dance and lick up at the night sky. He followed the smoke as far as he could see it and focused on the stars that dusted the blue-black expanse. There were so many stars in the Michigan panhandle. He could swear he’d never seen so many. The pack members that lived in the village had all had their own separate dinners in their cabins. Then the adults met out by the fire pit, save for a Jo and Charlie, who were watching the pups that night.

 

He was broken from his thoughts by the familiar tingle in his gut and he couldn’t stop the small smile that spread his lips. He moved his eyes, trying to get a bead on where his Alpha was. It was strange to think of Dean as his Alpha, the Prince. And he wasn’t even sure he was going to stay, but he couldn’t stop thinking of Dean as his.

 

A presence at his side broke him from his thoughts again and he chuckled at himself, turning to see Castiel he was a little surprised. He had hoped it was his Prince.

 

“Hey, Sam. Having fun?” Sam nodded halfheartedly. Castiel and Sam had become fast friends. After the Beta showed Sam around the farm he had tried to teach him to milk the goats. It was a bit of a disaster and the boys left a couple very pissed off goats. But it had been a bonding moment for them and Sam didn’t feel so alone here anymore. He also hadn’t seen Dean in a while. And though he tried to tell himself that was a good thing he couldn’t help but feel empty.

 

Dean had been on patrol when they had been eating dinner. Castiel and his mate Meg had joined them at the main house with their pup. Clarence was only 3, and was one of the babies who hadn’t been able to shift yet. He was a cute little kid with straight black hair and piercing blue eyes. He had taken to Sam immediately.

 

Now Sam was wondering where the Alpha was. He could feel him close, just couldn’t see him. Benny and Bobby were off to the side talking about rescheduling the patrol now that Sam was here. The Omega could tell Benny was Dean’s right hand man, just by the way Benny spoke of his friend. He had wanted to give his Prince more time to spend with his almost mate.

 

Then Sam got a wiff of something. It was pulling him to the edge of the trees on the other side of the fire. He excused himself from Castiel and walked around the blaze to look clearly at the treeline. There he saw two glowing eyes about three feet off the ground in the brush. He smiled to himself and glanced around again, catching John’s eyes watching him. His King nodded his head and motioned to the tree line. Sam smiled wider and started walking toward the eyes.

 

After about 25 yards he decided it was taking too long and broke into a run. Faster and faster he closed the distance until he leapt into the forest and landed on all fours, bounding after the Prince who had turned tail and sprinted into the woods.

 

The wolves jumped and dodged fallen branches and logs as they made their way through thick brush. Dean was slightly in front of Sam, impressed that the Omega could keep up. Sam was content to follow his Alpha as it seemed Dean had something in mind for the evening. And it felt good to wolf out and run, on his father’s land he was only allowed to run like this on the full moon. So many rules.

 

Then Dean stopped. Sam almost crashed into him it was so sudden. The Prince looked back and grinned at his new friend. Then he stood and shifted to his human form. His gorgeous, naked, human form. Sam was a little hesitant, but it was pretty dark, and the canopy of the trees blocked most of the moon light.

 

“Are you coming, Sammy?” Dean was at the trunk of a large tree, looking like he was preparing to climb. Sam hesitated one more second, then shifted and stood. The older man had much the same thoughts as the younger. Sam was perfect, well built, chiseled. Omega males were built differently than Alpha or Beta. Omega male wolves were intersex. Sam had no balls, but where his balls would be he had a vagina. He was well endowed which was surrounded by short, dark, soft looking curls.

 

Sam didn’t go up to the trunk, but instead settled himself in the soft grass. He rolled around a bit, enjoying the feel of the blades tickling his naked skin, and finally settled on his stomach. He rested his chin in a hand and watched Dean.

 

The older wolf gave him a funny look, he liked watching Sam be goofy. Sam was perfect. Tall and lean, well defined muscles. A young wolf in his prime. Dean glanced up at the tree then gave him a pat with his hand and moved back next to Sam, settling on his back in the grass. They laid there for a while, just looking at each other.

 

Sam broke the silence. “What are you thinking about?” he asked hesitantly. He wasn’t sure what to say right now, but had the urge to say something. He supposed it could have sounded more awkward. Without missing a beat the Prince replied.

 

“Kissing you.” Sam laughed a little embarrassed and felt his face flush. He was sure that Dean’s wolf vision caught it, even in the darkness. “Too soon?” the Prince asked, actual concern in his voice.

 

“No. I mean… It is, soon,” Sam was stumbling over his words and fidgeting with a blade of grass in his fingers. “I just, uh. I haven’t… really…” His voice trailed off and he shifted his eyes in Dean’s direction. Suddenly Dean’s eyebrows went up as realization hit him.

 

“Are you a virgin? Have you never even kissed anyone?” he tried to keep his tone even, but by the way Sam’s face dropped and he flushed even more let him know he failed. Sam dropped the grass and rose to his feet, walking a few feet away from Dean and standing with his back to him. Dean took this time to appreciate the Omega’s form. Trying desperately to calm his instincts.

 

“I didn’t mean it like that Sam, I’m not judging. I’ve just… I mean I figured that since you’re 18 you’d probably have done it by now.” Dean stood as well, and followed the Omega stopping a few feet behind him.

 

“My father. He wanted to be able to offer a virgin for marriage. He’s been planning this a long time.” Sam sounded a little broken in his confession and it felt like fire erupted in Dean’s chest and coursed through his veins.

 

“He’s kinda controlling, huh?” Dean asked trying to keep the tightness out of his voice. He didn’t want Sam to misinterpret it. He took a cautious step forward and reached for his Omega’s shoulder. Just before he made contact Sam turned to face him full on, a spark of something in his eyes.

 

“Yes, he is. As if he owns me, or I'm some type of bargaining tool. So many rules… And then there's you!” Sam motioned to Dean then began to pace. Dean wondered briefly if he should be concerned or just let the Omega vent. He had a feeling he didn't get the chance often.

 

“You're a Prince. The Prince! One would think you have all the rules. But you get to do whatever you want.”

 

“Now, I don't-” Dean was interrupted as if he weren't speaking.

 

“And now that I'm here, in this pack, I'm still acting as if my father's spies are everywhere.”

 

“He has people follow you?” Again, Dean was ignored, Sam still pacing around him.

 

“I can do whatever I want here. I can wolf out and run in the middle of the night. I can hang out with other guys my age. I don't have to check in with my father every few hours. I can have sex!” Sam all but yelled the last part, spinning on his heel to look at Dean who by now was wide eyed and trying to absorb it all. He held up his hands in front of him.

 

“Now, wait a minute, Sam. Don’t get all drunk on freedom and start-” Sam cut him off again.

 

“What? You don’t want to have sex with me?” He spread his arms in front of him daring Dean to take a look, offering every secret he’s ever had. Dean swallowed hard and couldn’t stop himself from looking the Omega up and down. Sam wasn’t the first male Omega he’d seen naked. Not even the second. But he was the only one to literally make the Alpha’s mouth water.

 

“Didn’t say that, kiddo.” Dean licked his lips. Suddenly Sam felt a little self conscious. The Alpha took a couple of steps toward his Omega and slid his hands from Sam’s elbows to his shoulders. “I just want to make sure it’s actually what you want, and not just some way for you to rebel against your father.”

 

“I uh… I just… I want…” Sam stuttered through his words, then sighed in frustration, pulling away. “It’s alright, you don’t have to. I mean, I’ve never done it before. And you’ve had a lot.” Dean raised his eyebrows in question, Sam finally looking at him when he was silent.

 

“I’m sorry, ‘a lot’? How do you know anything about my sex life?”

 

“Oh, no! I didn’t mean it like that, it’s just… your reputation. You know?” Dean closed the gap between them, making sure Sam couldn’t look away, there was a bit of anger in his eyes.

 

“How would you know anything about my reputation, Sam?” His Alpha was demanding answers. Suddenly for the second time that day he had found himself in the position to throw the Prince’s pack members under the bus.

 

“Just… talk. No big deal.” Sam shook his head, hoping his Alpha would let it go. A hard look from the older man told him he wasn’t going to. With a sigh Sam resigned himself to the truth, “Benny, and Castiel… I was hanging out with the guys earlier, and they asked if I could handle someone like you, or something like that.”

 

Rage flared in the Alpha’s eyes. “How dare they speak to you liked that, I’ll rip them apart!” Sam grabbed Dean’s bicep, hoping to hold him in place.

 

“It’s okay, It’s no big deal, I don’t care what they say. I’m sorry, alright? I just…” Sam reached up to cup Dean’s face, making the older man look him in the eye. “I’m sorry, okay?” Dean fought his inner wolf down. He took a few deep breaths and reached up for Sam’s elbows.

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for, I have been with a lot of people. But not everyone in my pack. And surely no one that made me feel the way you do.” Dean sighed as the rest of the anger washed away, just being close to Sam was soothing in a way he had never felt before.

 

“I just want my first time to be good. And I figured you’d make it good.” Dean grinned at his Omega.

 

“Oh, Baby. If that’s what you really want tonight I’ll give it to you.” Sam’s stomach did summersaults and his breath hitched in his chest. His Alpha was giving him the choice. He wasn’t used to being the one in charge of how he lived his life. It was exhilarating, just being with this pack felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. “Just say the word, Baby Boy. And I’ll make it a night you will never want to forget.” This time Sam shuddered, looking into Dean’s eyes.

 

He leaned in until their lips were barely touching, gaining a bit of confidence and quirking the corner of his mouth up into a small crooked smile. “I want you to claim me… Alpha.”

 

Dean growled and crashed his lips on his mates, moving his hands from Sam’s elbows he placed one on the Omega’s hip and the other fisted in Sam’s hair, angling his head. He talked himself down and eased the pressure he was putting on his mate, slowly sliding his tongue along Sam’s lips. The Prince’s mate opened his mouth slightly allowing Dean to slide his tongue in and caress Sam’s own.

 

The Omega groaned and leaned into his Alpha’s chest, making Dean smile and coax his mate’s lips wider with his own. They could both feel each other’s cocks responding to the intimate caresses and Dean released Sam’s mouth to trail kisses across his jaw to nibble his ear. He loved the gasping noises Sam was making. He couldn’t wait to feel his Omega come apart underneath him. He had never been so aroused in his life.

 

Dean began nipping and kissing down Sam’s throat, biting his collarbone lightly, threatening to mark him. Sam threw his head back, giving his Alpha all the room he wanted, encouraging him to take what was his. “Not yet, pup. I’m going to take my time here,” the Alpha whispered against Sam’s warm skin, he grinned when he heard his Omega groan, feeling the vibrations of this throat.

 

The Alpha continued his trek down his Omega’s chest, stopping to lap and nip at each nipple. He loved the feeling of Sam tremble under his touch. He slowly lowered himself to his knees, working his way down the younger man’s stomach. He outlined Sam’s muscles with his tongue, running his hands up and down his sides. Finally Dean was on his knees before his Omega. He gripped the backs of his thighs and dipped his tongue in Sam’s navel, earning himself a yelp.

 

“Look at me, Sammy.” Sam obeyed immediately looking down and locking eyes with his Alpha. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of his mate on his knees, so close he could feel his hot breath on his erection. One of Dean’s hands moved to the front of Sam’s leg sliding up to graze his slit. Dean moaned into Sam’s stomach when he felt how wet his Omega was for him. He swiped his fingers over Sam’s tight heat again, this time sliding between the lips slightly. The younger man’s mouth dropped open soundlessly, his eyes falling to half mast.

 

Dean grinned up at him wickedly and while holding his gaze moved his mouth down to lick the top of Sam’s hard cock. Involuntarily Sam bucked forward, and blushed a little in the moonlight. Dean chuckled and did it again, watching the Omega bit his lip to keep control of his body. Then he moved lower, still looking Sam in the eye, and slowly ran the flat of his tongue over Sam’s wet opening, his eyelids fluttering at the taste of his mate.

 

That last move was all Sam could handle. His knees buckled and if it weren’t for the strong arms of his Alpha he would have hit the ground. Dean caught him around the waist just before his knees met the dirt and kissed his mouth again, lowering Sam onto his back on the soft grass. He went back to trailing kisses across Sam’s jaw, feeling the rise and fall of his chest as he panted underneath him.

 

“You like that, Baby?” Dean’s voice was deep and husky with arousal and it made Sam’s stomach churn again. All he could do was nod as he moved his head to the side, giving his Alpha access to his neck, begging to be claimed, to be marked. Dean chuckled again and ran his teeth up and down Sam’s neck teasingly. “Not yet, Omega.” Sam groaned loudly. He felt like his body was on fire and Dean had hardly done anything but kiss and touch him.

 

“Please,” his voice came out a weak whimper, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. This felt beyond good. And for once he was glad his father had kept him away from sex. He couldn’t imagine his first time feeling this good with anyone else. He supposed it was because Dean was his true mate.

 

The Alpha moved his legs between Sam’s, placing his knees right behind the younger man’s and pushing them out with his own. He braced himself above his Omega with an elbow by the man’s head, carding his hand through Sam’s hair and kissing him softly. The other hand trailed down Sam’s stomach, causing goosebumps to dust his skin. He ran his fingers through the Omega’s soft pubs, and wrapped his hand around his hard shaft. Dean swallowed the moan that escaped Sam’s throat and held his hips down with his own.

 

After a few good strokes he had Sam writhing underneath him on the ground. He fisted Sam’s hair and pushed his head to the side to whisper in his ear. “This may hurt, but I’m going to go slow. Tell me if I need to stop.” Sam could only nod as he tipped his hips up, trying to get any amount of friction he could. Dean licked the shell of his ear and felt him shudder against his chest.

 

Dean moved his hand lower and trailed his middle finger up the slit that replaced the Omega’s testicals. He knew from experience Sam didn’t have a hymen, but since it was his first time it would be tight and he didn’t want to tear his mate. He didn’t need any lube, his Omega made all the slick he would need, but he still wanted to go slow and give Sam a chance to adjust. He slowly ran his finger back and forth over his mate’s opening, each time he passed he pushed in a little deeper.

 

Sam had frozen under his Alpha, not able to move with the sensations coursing through his genitals. He knew very little about the nerves that ran through his privates, but every time Dean’s finger hit the top of his slit he felt it in the tip of his penis, making it twitch.

 

“You gotta keep breathing, Sammy. You okay?” Dean’s voice startled him out of his thoughts and he exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He nodded his head tightly. “Relax, Baby. I need you to tell me what to do. Stop?”

 

“No!” His reply came out a little louder than he intended, and he gripped Dean’s back a little harder to hold him in place. He slowly convinced his muscles to relax under the Alpha’s touch. It didn’t hurt yet, he was just so hot, so ready. He felt certain muscles twitch as he released the tension. When Dean was satisfied he had relaxed enough he captured Sam’s lips under his own and gently pushed the tip of his finger through the slit and into Sam’s wet hole.

 

The Omega’s hips tried to come off the ground again, seeking more, and he moaned into his Alphas mouth. But Dean was having none of it. He wouldn’t let his Omega get hurt his first time. His body wanted nothing more than to take his mate hard and fast, but there would be plenty of time for that later. He wanted Sam to enjoy himself, he wanted to stretch him a little before he took his mate.

 

Sam whimpered when Dean pulled his finger out but moaned again when he pushed it in a little deeper. The Omega’s opening seemed to have a mind of it’s own and knew exactly what was going on. It was almost as if it were opening up for Dean, knowing it was his Alpha coming home. Dean pumped his finger in a few more times, then buried it to his knuckle and curved his finger toward Sam’s belly button. The Omega arched his back off the ground and threw his head backward shouting out Dean’s name.

 

The Alpha growled and latched his teeth to his mate’s throat, it took everything inside him not to bite down. He wanted to mark the Omega so badly, but he wanted to wait until he was buried deep inside him. He slid his finger out and Sam collapsed back to the ground. Dean slid two fingers in this time, taking the same care as the first to make sure and stretch him slow as he watched the expressions pass the Omega’s face. Sam writhed and groaned under him as he added a third and Dean leaned down to chew his earlobe and whisper.

 

“Are you ready, Baby? I need you to say it.” He shifted his hips so he was between Sam’s legs, rocking gently against his erection.

 

“Yes, Dean. Please,” Sam whimpered into the older man’s chest, pulling him closer and digging his nails into Dean’s back. The Alpha hissed through his teeth and reached down between them positioning the tip of his cock at Sam’s entrance. He slowly nudged into the tight heat, Sam clenched his teeth and wrapped his legs around the back of Dean’s thighs.

 

There was little resistance, but it was so tight. The Alpha went slowly and buried himself until he was flush against his Omega, Sam’s erection trapped between them. Sam rested his head back on the grass and his chest rose and fell in shallow breaths. It felt so good to be filled by his Alpha, there was a slight discomfort that began fading quickly. Eventually he realized Dean was waiting for him. He opened his eyes and looked into Dean’s, then nodded his head.

 

Dean lowered his head to brush his lips against Sam’s and slowly pulled his hips back, leaving just the tip in before pushing back down into the heat that was his mate. This time Sam moaned loudly into Dean’s mouth and rolled his hips a little, testing what his Alpha would allow. He felt a fire in his belly when Dean was the one to moan this time. It excited him to make his Alpha make that noise, so he did it again. The older man’s lips parted over his and he let out a groan, still not moving.

 

It then occurred to the Omega his Alpha was waiting for him. Sam started gyrating his hips slowly in a fluid motion, grinding against Dean’s. He felt his Alpha shudder over him, giving him a rush of confidence. But before he could think too much about it Dean started moving again as well, his pace picked up but he was still gentle. He moved up and down over Sam searching his insides for the spot that would make his mate see stars. Though he had a feeling the first time he hit it he’d come.

 

“More.” His Omega begged under him. He was so tight Dean wasn’t sure he’d last much longer either, so he obeyed and picked up his pace. He thrust a little harder, diving a little deeper. Soon the Omega was writing under him again, wiggling and searching for release. Then he tapped it, he felt Sam’s muscles clamp down around his cock and he kept the pace, wanting to give Sam the best orgasm he could his first time.

 

The Omega threw his head back and dug his fingers into his Alpha’s shoulders while squeezing his thighs with his legs. An explosion erupted in his gut and slowly spread a delicious heat through his entire body. He felt his own cock jerking and a warm slime coating his stomach and chest. He found it hard to breath, and his body spasmed uncontrollably.

 

Sam reached one hand behind Dean’s neck and pulled his face to his own. “Claim me!” His request came out on a gasp when he finally found his voice, his jerking muscles slowing but not stopping, Dean was still hitting that spot with his own thrusts and it only seemed to keep him suspended in the pleasure.

 

“Gods, please mean it,” Dean growled out against Sam’s neck before he latched on and bit down hard, right where his neck and shoulder connected. As soon as the Alpha tasted the blood he felt his own orgasm rock his core, he gripped his mate’s hips and continued to rock against him. He was positive this was the hardest he’d ever come in his life, and he was going to ride it as long as he could.

 

As soon as his Alpha bit down the pain was searing, but it quickly faded to pleasure and he was shocked when he came again. Raising his hips up to meet his mate’s thrusts Dean moaned against his neck feeling Sam’s muscles clamping down again. Sam’s hand on the back of Dean’s neck tightened it’s grip, holding his Alpha’s teeth to his skin.

 

They laid there together on the ground, covered in a sheen of sweat, wrapped in each other’s arms. Both were panting heavily. Dean slowly released Sam’s flesh, lapping the flat of his tongue against the cuts that his teeth made. He caught the blood before it could run down Sam’s shoulder thinking that even that part of his mate was sweet. He rested himself on Sam’s stomach, holding himself on his elbows and resting his forehead against the Omega’s. Dean jumped slightly at the sound of Sam’s voice.

 

“Well, you were right.” Dean grunted his question of what he was right about. “This is a night I will never forget.” Dean chuckled then, and kissed Sam lightly. They stayed for a while to allow their bodies to recover from the exertion of their activities. It was amazing to Dean that he had just met this man today. This morning. He felt like he’d known him all his life. But then he figured that was the true mate part.

 

~*~)O(~*~

 

Three days later, Friday, the pack was preparing for a bonfire. The rest of their group who lived off site was going to attend. Dean said there were going to be about 30 wolves on the property. Some were going to stay in cabins that weren’t in use, others would pitch tents and enjoy the stars. Sam had mentioned he had never been camping before, Dean smiled.

 

So here the Prince was, in a clearing just North of his copper beech tree, trying desperately to pitch this stupid tent. He was about 25 yards from the lakeshore and 50 from his tree. It was a small clearing that would offer a great view of the stars. The moon would be full in a week so it would offer plenty of light.

 

His head jerked toward the west to search the trees on the edge of the clearing. He smelled his friend before he saw him. Dean turned his attention back to his tent before Benny came trotting through the bushes. The other Alpha hesitated before approaching his Prince. The morning after Sam arrived Dean had really laced into him about the way Benny had talked to the Omega. And his friend had been avoiding him the past few days. Good.

 

Dean didn't turn to greet the wolf as he approached. Benny sat in the dirt for a moment, searching for a sign he wasn't welcome. But after watching the Alpha struggle with the tent poles for a moment he stood and shifted.

 

“Need help, Brotha?” He asked as he hung back, waiting to be invited. Only then did Dean turn to look at him, and he stood for a moment before cracking a smile. He stepped up and placed his hand on Benny's bare chest, over his heart, to show no hard feelings. Benny returned the gesture and smiled.

 

“This damn thing is a lot tougher than it looks.” The Prince admitted, gesturing toward the pile of water resistant material on the ground.

 

“You know these things are damn near impossible to put up by yourself, right? Where's Sam?” Dean reached up and scratched the back of his head.

 

“Cas’ keeping him busy. This is supposed to be a surprise. He's never been camping before.” Benny nodded then looked from the tent to all around him.

 

“You don't just want to sleep on the grass?” The tone in Benny's voice said the idea was obvious. He wasn't sure why Dean would go through all this trouble. After all, even in their human form Were’s blood ran warmer than people.

 

“That's not the point. You need a tent to camp, right? A tent, a fire, s'mores.” Dean's voice trailed off as he looked around at his handy work. A pile of tent material, a pile of sticks, no food. “Aw, hell!” He yelled, kicking the vinyl and turning to pace rubbing his hands over his hair.

 

Benny looked on at his Prince with amusement. Dean had never gone to such lengths to impress anyone. He suddenly caught himself wondering what it'd be like to have a true mate. He was happily mated and he and Jody had a beautiful pup, but she was not his true mate.

 

“That Omegas really gotten under your skin, huh?” He managed to ask the question without sounding condescending. Dean stopped pacing to look at his friend.

 

“You have no fucking idea. I'm a freaking girl, man! All he said was he'd never been camping. He didn't ask me to take him, didn't hint at even wanting to. I don't even know if he wants this! I don't know how to make s'mores, I hate marshmallows!” Dean seemed a little frantic and Benny had a feeling it wasn't just the tent.

 

“Hey, buddy, how bout you calm down and I help you get this thing up, uh? Then I can have Jody put together something for you on her way up here tonight? She got the weekend off to spend with the pack, she'll be here before dark.” Dean nodded enthusiastically.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Good idea. We can do that.” He tried to sound calmer, but his body language gave him away, his friend had known him far too long to fall for fake words.

 

Benny bent down and grabbed a corner of the tent, Dean followed his lead. The Cajun wolf kept his eye on the Prince while they worked. Dean was definitely worked up.

 

“Something wrong?” He finally asked, Dean jumped at the sudden sound and looked up as if he had forgotten his friend was there. “Is this about Sam?” Dean flinched, telling his friend it was. Then Dean growled.

 

“This is so dumb, Benny.”

 

“You having second thoughts?” Benny kept working as they talked, encouraging Dean to do the same.

 

“No! I haven't even thought of anyone but Sam since we… Since we met.” He hesitated on that last word, making Benny chuckle.

 

“You realize everyone knows he's been claimed, right? All it took was Castiel seeing the mark by accident. You know that boy can't keep a secret. Sam don't need to smell different for the pack to know.” Dean growled and rolled his eyes, grumbling about finding Cas later.

 

“Don't be taking it out on him. You two are trying to keep secrets from people who know you better than you do.”

 

“Sam's just worried about his father. He's a stickler for the rules and he wanted a ceremony on the full moon. Sam doesn't regret it, he's just scared.” And even though Sam had insisted he still wanted the mark on his shoulder Dean secretly wished he had had better control of himself. Even though the Alpha would have no problem protecting his Omega, even from his own father.

 

“He's part of this pack, now. And we have his back. His Pop’s allowed to get upset but we won't lay a finger or harsh word on that pup. Believe it.” Dean just nodded his appreciation. He took a step back and admired their handy work. The tent was perfect, the door facing the lake. And he felt a lot better than when he had started. He clasped Benny on the shoulder in a silent thank you.

 

“Now, let's head back. I need to call Jody before she gets here, and my fur doesn't have pockets for my phone.” Dean laughed at him and shifted, taking off toward home, Benny hot on his heels.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, I love to hear your thoughts. Also thanks for all the bookmarks and kudos, it makes me smile to know people like my work.

The sun was just setting to the west. Sam was helping to light the bonfire with huge torches, Garth told him he was a natural. The Omega was sure he was sucking up, Dean had yelled at all of them. How hard could it be to light a fire?

 

A few members of the pack had arrived and were immediately introduced to the Prince’s new mate. Sam had never felt so important. Dean looked so proud to have Sam next to him. The Omega held his head high and gave the formal greeting of a hand over his new pack mates heart.

 

Lucifer and Abaddon were his favorite so far. They seemed completely in love with each other and were always making someone laugh. They had two of the pups that stayed in the village. Sam asked Lucifer if it was hard to live away from their welps. But Lucifer explained that it was just easier. The pups would be shifting soon and that might be hard to explain in a daycare. But both he and his mate were working on becoming permanent residents.

 

Then there was Balthazar, who Dean thought was a little too inappropriate with his mate. Sam tried to tell him it was okay, that he thought it was funny. But his Alpha still looked as if his hackles would have been raised if he were in his wolf form. This Bal character seemed to have a similar personality to the Prince. Which is why Sam figured Dean didn't like him hitting on his Omega. Which secretly made Sam happy.

 

Benny's mate Jody showed up just before they were lighting the fire. She hadn't come down to the field next to the pavilion, but Benny ran up with their pup to meet her. She took the baby and made her way to the main house to change out of her sheriffs uniform.

 

Now Sam and Garth stood back to watch their fire blaze. The bigger it grew the more everyone had to back up. Once all of the wood was burning John lifted his head to howl into the, now dark, sky. His pack joined him and a huge smile appeared across Sam's face as he looked around at his new family. He still couldn't get over how different these wolves were from his own pack. They were free. Sam lifted his head to join them, howling his joy to the moon.

 

The joyous cries started to die out when Sam felt a tingle in his gut. He ended his call to the sky and scanned the faces lit by the fire. Then he caught slightly glowing green eyes through the flames and his grin widened. He was feeling frisky. Dean started walking to his left to meet up with his mate. Sam took a few to his. The Prince stopped moving and cocked his head slightly, Sam never looked away.

 

The Alpha took another cautionary step, and was met with another of his mates. His own grin widened on his face and his inner wolf growled excitedly with the thought of a game of chase with his Omega. Neither of them noticed they were gaining a bit of attention from pack mates, their wolves kept them focused.

 

Suddenly Dean charged the fire, stepping on a log that was part of the circle around the flames he launched himself over, tucking his feet to his ass. Sam's heart leapt into his throat and his wolf had him ducking and dodging to the right before he had fully registered what was going on.

 

The Prince landed where Sam had been only seconds before, rolled on his shoulder to his feet and took off after Sam, full speed. Members of the pack that had been watching stepped out of the way for the two to pass, huge smiles on their own faces. The Prince was chased by excited yips from his friends, spurring him on. As the pair disappeared into the darkness some of the eyes fell on John, who couldn't look more happy.

 

All Sam could hear was pounding, he couldn't tell if it was his feet or his heart. He knew Dean was catching up, he could feel it, and that was even more exciting. He wanted to be caught, but he wasn't going to make it easy. They ran on two legs, the Alpha wasn't going to shift if his Omega didn't. Though Dean had a feeling Sam knew he had a better advantage in human form. He was proud to have an Omega who wanted to challenge him.

 

Actually there was a lot about Sam that made him proud. And he knew that had nothing to do with their bond. That was all Sam.

 

They flew past the pavilion and caused some people to stop with their trays of food headed to the fire and stare. Sam sprinted the length of the pavilion and whipped around the back corner that enclosed the outdoor kitchen. He made it three steps before he was knocked off balance. He and his Alpha rolled, arms and legs in a tangled mass, finally coming to a stop with Dean on top, pinning the Omega on his back.

 

They were both breathing hard, chests heaving into each other. Deans pupils were green-gold glowing orbs causing excitement to build up in Sam's gut. The Prince leaned down and nuzzled behind his prizes ear, scenting him.

 

“Mm, you caught me. Now what… Alpha?”

 

Dean growled against Sam's neck. He loved it when Sam called him that. And the Omega knew it. Dean reached up and pulled the collar of Sam's flannel shirt to the side. Sam turned his head, exposing his neck. The Alpha placed his teeth over the silvery scar he had given his Omega that told everyone he was taken. He gently raked his teeth over the mark, then sucked hard. He grinned at the Yelp from his mate.

 

“We have to go back,” Dean said lifting his head to peer down at Sam. Sam whimpered. Actually whined. Dean chuckled in response. “What are you, a pup?” We have a party to attend. But don't worry, I have plans for you later.” This made his mate growl.

 

Dean lifted himself up, then pulled Sam up with him. As the Prince turned to leave he was spun and his back hit the outside wall of the outdoor kitchen. Sam pressed his body into his lovers and kissed him, sliding his tongue over Dean's bottom lip. Then he backed off and grabbed his Alpha's hand, pulling him off the wall.

 

~*~)O(~*~

 

The bonfire was in full swing. Garth's mate, Becky had arrived. The pack was mingling and eating. There were people playing drums and dancing around the fire. Dean sat at a bongo and led the rhythm while watching Sam be his goofy self, bouncing and swaying around the fire.

 

It was perfect.

 

Then his wolf senses started to tingle. His eyes swept the crowd and he noticed Bobby off to the side on his phone. He was staring hard across the group. Dean followed his gaze. He saw his father lock eyes with Bobby and excuse himself from conversation. He watched.

 

Bobby handed the phone to the King, then locked eyes with Dean. He didn't need a command, he abandoned the drum and made his way to his father. A few other council members were already doing the same.

 

They all waited patiently for their Alpha to finish. He jerked his head toward the meeting hall. Dean turned to Sam, who he felt had stepped up behind him.

 

“I need to go. I'll see you in a bit.” He didn't wait for a reply, simply gave him a quick kiss and followed the others. Sam was a little upset at being left out, but obeyed his Alpha and stayed at the fire. A hush fell over the pack as they watched this council leave. Then the drums started again and the group slowly started back to the party. Leaving Sam alone to stand and watch his mates retreat.

 

~*~)O(~*~

 

Mary and Jody had taken the pups up to the main house to put to bed some time ago. Sam had gotten back into the swing of the party with help from Charlie and Garth. By now most everyone was topless and some had ash smeared in designs across their faces and chests. Slowly the crowd started to die down, every wolf bidding Sam good night before retiring to their sleeping arrangements. The fire was dying and Sam was alone.

 

Garth and Becky sat huddled together about 15 yards to his right. A few other wolves were across the fire talking in hushed tones. No one was near the meeting hall. Dean had said he’d be right back, but it had been almost 2 hours. Sam waited. If he were to wait outside he knew he’d hear the conversation going on, and that would defeat the purpose of him not following. So he waited.

 

~*~)O(~*~

 

The hearth where the fire had been was nothing but red embers flecked with black ash. It still gave off an impressive amount of heat, but little to no light. Sam was lost in the glow when he felt that familiar tingle and he perked a bit. He turned toward the hall and saw the council standing outside the door, still chatting but it looked less serious. They all looked beat.

 

Then he saw Dean. He was too far to see his eyes, but Sam knew he was watching him. He waited patiently for a sign, a howl, or feeling. Anything to tell him Dean wanted him there. But he waited a while yet. Finally Dean looked toward his father and started out toward his mate. Sam waited for him to make it halfway before he took off and met his Alpha with a hug.

 

“Are you alright?” he asked cautiously. The vibes that were coming off his Alpha were worrisome. A mixture of anger and fear. Dean only nodded and gripped his Omega tighter, Sam just held him, waiting for him to be ready to talk.

 

“Let’s get out of here, Sammy.” Sam nodded and went to move away from him, but was pulled back and warm lips joined his own. The Omega didn’t need any more encouragement than that. He brought his hands up to cup Dean’s face, offering whatever the Alpha wanted. Dean kept the kiss short, sure they were being watched. “I still have that surprise for you. And I could really use it right about now.” The words were whispered against Sam’s lips.

 

They both stripped and shifted, leaving their clothes in a pile on the ground and disappearing into the woods by the light of the moon.

 

~*~)O(~*~

 

The men were strolling naked in the shallows of the lakeshore. The light of the near full moon glistening off their slightly sweaty skin. Dean had reached out for Sam’s hand, who grasped his eagerly. Their shoulders bumped every couple paces as they strolled through the dirt. Before long the trees and brush to their right gave way to a small clearing. In the middle was a tent, about ten yards from the tent a little fire was lit. No one else was around.

 

Sam took it all in and glanced at Dean with his eyebrows knitted together. Dean grinned wide, his chin up. The Omega looked back at the quiet camp site and laughed lightly. “Is that for us?” He asked looking back at his Alpha.

 

“It’s for you,” Dean said turning to him and pulling him into his arms. They kissed, soft and sweet. Dean’s hand cupped his mate's cheek, who leaned into the hand and lips. Sam pulled away and led his Alpha to the fire. They both surveyed the camp site. Dean hadn't known his friends were going to do all this. Benny had only mentioned s'mores.

 

The fire was situated between the tent and the lake, it was surrounded by rocks with an extra stack of wood to the side. There was a blanket between the tent and the fire with trays laid out. Cheeses and meats, s'mores supplies, a bottle of red wine in a bucket of ice. Jody had hooked him up.

 

“When did you even have time for this?” Sam's smile was huge, his eyes sparkled. Dean's heart swelled with love for his mates innocent excitement. Sam felt about ready to burst. He had never had anyone try so hard for him. Maybe his mother, but that was it, and not in a romantic way.

 

“I may have had help from a friend,” Dean said circling his Omega and pressing his chest to his back, wrapping his arms around Sam's waist. Sam leaned back into him, closing his eyes. The Prince buried his nose behind the other man's ear and breathed him in deep, scenting him. There was something a bit different, sweeter. Before he old figure it out Sam moved from him to sit on the blanket. Dean followed without hesitation.

 

Sam's eyes scanned the treats, he wasn't sure where to start. Dean pulled the bottle of wine out of the bucket and checked the label. “Zen of Zin,” he said out loud. His eyebrows went up and the corners of his mouth tugged down. “Hope it's good. Do you like wine?”

 

“I… don't know,” Sam said hesitantly. Dean studied his face for a moment and decided not to poke fun.

 

“Like any alcohol?”

 

“Never had any.” Sam looked down at his hands. He wasn't sure why he was embarrassed he hadn't had a drink before. Though he thought it might be more about the fact that Dean was constantly doing things Sam hadn't been allowed to. His Alpha was doing a lot of firsts for him. He looked up into Dean's eyes, suddenly excited about all the firsts.

 

“Well, I am just corrupting you in all kinds of ways.” He grinned wide and examined the bottle. Screw top, excellent. He twisted it open and sniffed the contents. He didn't usually drink wine, but this smelled sweet and it was chilled. Sam handed him a couple plastic cups and he poured them each some, handing a cup to Sam.

 

“Cheers,” he said holding it up.

 

“To, what?” Sam asked examining his wine.

 

“Us. Our long future. The full moon. Your first heat.” Dean's voice got lower the more he listed. Sam felt himself blush. They had had sex every day since the first time, but he knew they’d announce their mating on the full moon. Then make it official on his first heat. He blushed deeper at the idea of being knotted by his Alpha.

 

Dean knocked him out of his thoughts by tapping their cups.

 

Sam watched his mate over the rim of his wine cup as he took his first sip. The cool liquid was sweet with a tangy aftertaste. That was probably the alcohol. But he liked it. Dean watched him sip at the wine and smiled. “Good?” Sam nodded. “Good.” They sat on the blanket and munched on cheese and sipped their wine.

 

Eventually they were making out and groping each other. The Omega had become a lot more sure of himself in the past few days and Dean loved it. So much so that when Sam climbed up to straddle his lap he'd let him. He wasn't particularly crazy about his mate leaning into him and pushing his back to the ground but he allowed it. They kissed as Sam ground his hips down into his Alphas.

 

Dean was groaning up into his mouth, about to roll them over when Sam sprang up and took off to the lake. Dean sat up and laughed, watching him crash into the cold water. He sat and watched the man acting like a pup, splashing and strutting around. Damn, did he look amazing. The moon glistening off his wet skin, accenting every muscle. The Omega stopped, his chest heaving, and watched his Alpha. Their eyes locked and Dean felt his Omega call to him.

 

The Prince jumped up and ran for the lake, making a beeline for his mate. Sam didn't move, and allowed himself to be tackled off the lakes self. They wrestled underwater for a few seconds before bursting through the surface, breathing heavily. Which didn't seem to matter, because they were on each other immediately. Kissing and groping and petting heavily.

 

Dean hoisted Sam up and wrapped his legs around his waist. One hand on the Omegas ass, the other reaching back and under to guide himself to Sam's slit. Sam moved his hips back and waited for his mate to angle his hard cock toward his hole, then tightened his legs and took the Alphas entire length in one thrust.

 

Dean moaned at the sudden warmth and tightness. Sam gripped him with one arm around his shoulder, the other on the back of his neck. He thrust his tongue into his Alphas mouth and swallowed the next moan. Dean gripped his hips and started a fast hard pace, pulling Sam away then slamming him back down as he propelled his own hips forward. This time it was Sam who called out, Dean grinning against his mouth knowing he hit that spot.

 

Sam slowly loosened his grip and moved his torso away from his mate, floating on the water as Dean continued to fuck his hole. He moaned and cried into the night, letting his Alpha take what was his. The water splashed around them and Dean watched the moons rays illuminate the form of his mate.

 

The Prince wrapped an arm around the small of Sam's back, not letting up on his pace, and started slowly stroking his cock. “Oh, Gods, Dean! Alpha! I'm gonna come!”

 

“Yeah, come for me, Baby. Come on my cock. Say my fucking name as I fuck my Omega so good.” Dean was barely holding back his own orgasm. He needed Sam to get there first.

 

“Fuck! Yes! Dean!” The last word was carried out as the older man felt Sam's cock pulse in his fist, the water washing the evidence away. Then Dean was coming, thrusting hard and filling his mate with his seed. The seed that would someday make Sam's stomach swell with his pup. He groaned at that thought.

 

Sam was spent, Dean's hips slowed to a calmer pace then stopped. He gathered his limp Omega in his arms and kissed him softly. Sam rested his forehead against Dean's. They held each other and panted, the cool water feeling good on their heated skin.

 

They eventually made it out of the lake and back to the blanket. Dean stoked the fire. They drank the rest of the bottle and made their s'mores. The mated pair wound up falling asleep on the blanket, wrapped in each other's arms. And Dean wasn't even mad they never used the tent.

 

~*~)O(~*~

 

The next morning they made love again before heading back to the village. Sam had wanted to bring the stuff back from the clearing but Dean insisted he'd pick it all up later. They wolfed and romped through the the woods, taking their time to get back to the pack. They came to the edge of the woods and shifted together, holding hands as they broke the cover of the trees.

 

Dean felt Sam stiffen and grip his hand. He had stopped walking. The Alpha turned to him, eyebrows together. “Sam? You okay?” Sam didn't answer. Dean trained his gaze across the yard. There in front of the house was a black Dodge Charger. A car he had only seen once in his life.

 

Then Sam looked down at his naked form and groaned. Dean squeezed his hand back. There was no other way. Their clothes were at the main house. “C’mon. We'll do this together. I got you.” Dean's words were only mildly comforting. A thought the Omega hated.

 

Halfway to the house the boys saw the King and Queen exit the front door, followed by Sam's own parents. Sam would have frozen again if it weren't for Dean's hand on the small of his back, pressing him forward. He longed for the bond that would come with their official mating so he could put thoughts in Sam's head.

 

~*~)O(~*~

 

Sam's father exited the house, laughing at one of the King's stories from the week. His breath caught in his throat and his heart thudded when he saw his son, his naked son, walking hand in hand with a, once again, naked Prince.

 

“Oh, for God's sakes,” he mumbled under his breath. The King rolled his eyes. Sam was walking somewhat behind Dean, trying to hide from his parents. Dean was trying to pull him up next to him, with no luck. Sam didn't dare to meet either of his parents eyes.

 

“Why don't you boys run on upstairs and get dressed. We have some business to attend to.” Thank Gods for John Winchester. Sam didn't hesitate, just dropped Dean's hand and all but ran into the house. A deep blush spread over his face. Dean lingered a little longer, smirking at Matthew.

 

“Good to see you again, Sir.” Dean started to raise his hand but his father clearing his throat stopped him. He looked to his King and nodded once, making his own way into the house, taking his sweet time.

 

Once dressed and back outside Sam had given his parents hugs, but nervousness still graced his face. Dean held his tongue, the news that the Omega had agreed to the mating was to come from Sam, not Dean.

 

“You're back a little early,” Sam had said hesitantly. He wasn't sure how to shift into the conversation he really wanted to have. Before anyone else could speak John saved the day.

 

“There is a matter that we all consider to be good news. Sam?” Perfect.

 

“Dad, Mom,” Sam started hesitantly, “I have accepted the arrangement. Dean and I are happy to be mated at the full moon ceremony.” Halfway through the Prince had grasped his hand, giving it an encouraging squeeze.

 

Matthew hesitated, a false smile graced his lips. “That… Is… Good news. Wonderful! Well, if we are to be back for the full moon we must leave at once. You'll need to pack your things.”

 

Dean narrowed his gaze and tightened his grip on Sam's hand. Why did this seem to easy? A small crowd had gathered to watch. Dean felt Benny a few yards away. He was very glad for the backup.

 

“Yes, I have spoken with the King. They said I was welcome to live here with my mate.” Sam's confidence was a bit greater now. Matthew nodded. “Can Dean come?” Sam didn't miss the clenching of his father's jaw. Dean squeezed his hand again.

 

“I can't,” the Prince spoke before anyone. “We have matters that are rather pressing.” Sam knew what he meant. The night before Dean had told him all about the young wolf who had organized a mutiny against his own father. He killed him in cold blood, not bothering to give his father the chance at a challenge. The Alpha that was overthrown had been a good friend of John's.

 

The goodbyes took a while, Dean didn't want Sam to go. He had a bad feeling. Sam promised to be back in a few days. As the car pulled away Dean had a sinking feeling in his gut. He shared a look with his father that said John might have felt it too.

 

~*~)O(~*~

 

Sam was hustling around his room, gathering everything he wanted to keep with him. He already had two bags packed and was halfway through the third. The entire ride home had been in silence. He couldn't wait to leave the awkward, judgmental presents of his father. His heart fluttered at the idea of waking up next to Dean for the rest of his life. The village he had left behind already felt more like home than the house he was in now.

 

He was jerked from his thoughts to his father and mother entering without warning. They were flanked by a couple of his father's guards. John didn't have people follow him everywhere.

 

“Samuel, put your things away and come down stairs. We have someone for you to meet. Sam felt a clenching in his gut.

 

“I need to pack. I'd like to get back to the Winchesters as soon as possible.” Sam tried to keep his voice even, but he didn't sound as confident as he wanted. His mother looked to his father, her face drawn and worried.

 

“Yes, I realize we put you in a position you were not prepared for. I should have known better. I should have known you'd throw yourself at the first Alpha I let you alone with. That mark on your shoulder says it all. I assume that means you bent over for that poor excuse for a Prince, too.” His father was seething. Sam was dumbstruck at the words coming out of his mouth.

 

“I only hope you haven't screwed up the deal we made. Your new Alpha is waiting down stairs. You will put on appropriate clothes and present yourself proper, he may be able to overlook you being used.”

 

“What? No! New Alpha, father, there is already an arrangement. I accepted Dean. What are you talking about?” A flick of his father's hand had one of the guards on Sam before he could try and move. Sam was bent over his bed, a hand crushing the back of his neck.

 

“You will dress. You will meet your new mate. You will be obedient! You think this is easy for me? Had you been an Alpha, or even a Beta I wouldn't have to work so hard to secure a future for my pack! Get dressed. Or Thomas will do it for you.” With that his parents left, the guards staying behind to make sure the Omega did as he was told.

 

~*~)O(~*~

 

Later that night Sam was sobbing into his pillow. He had met the new Alpha. It was the very one who had overthrown his father. Sam's own father had felt it necessary to make a new deal. In two days they wanted a ceremony. On the same moon that was supposed to be for him and Dean. He had to get out.

 

Then a soft click was heard. The door creaked lightly, then settled back into place. He hushed himself, pretending to sleep, hoping it wasn't the new Alpha, Patrick. The bed dipped next to him and a soft hand caressed his face. “Sam?” The words were a whisper, barely heard in the silence. Sam rolled over to meet the eyes of his mother.

 

“How? How could you do this?” He tried keeping the hitch out of his voice, but it broke with a sob. His mother gathered him in her arms and rocked him slowly.

 

“You need to run, Sam.” Her next words caught him off guard. He pulled away to look at her again. Her own eyes wet and swimming.

 

“Mom?”

 

“This is going to be your only chance to get back to Dean. You must run. They can protect you. Warn John Winchester. Patrick plans war. He wants the title of wolf king. Taking you from Dean is only his first move. He plans to meet with the Winchesters under false pretenses and kill him.” Sam could hardly believe what he was hearing. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

 

“And dad…?”

 

“He knows! He thinks Patrick will win. He offered you to him so that he would have a place on Patrick's council. Please Sam, we don't have much time. You must run!” Suddenly she was up, rushing to the window. Sam found himself by her side without a conscious thought to move.

 

“Come with me. They will protect you, too.” His mother shook her head vigorously.

 

“I'll be fine. I will distract them as long as I can. Shift and get to Michigan as fast as you can. I'll get word to Dean about your arrival.” She had worked the window open as she spoke, scanning the yard for movement. Sam was still trying to process the information as he was shoved onto the roof. “Go, quickly. And don't stop.”

 

~*~)O(~*~

 

Dean was pacing furiously in the meeting hall. His father at the door, leaning his back against it. Bobby was in his usual chair and Benny leaning his hands against the back of the chair Dean would be in. Lucifer and Abaddon were there as well at Jody and Charlie. No one spoke, waiting for the Prince to sort his thoughts.

 

“I have to go find him.” Dean stopped suddenly and looked to his father. John slowly shook his head. “Dad, Alpha. He can't be out there alone, I have to find him.”

 

The Prince had received a chilling phone call in the middle of the night. He hadn't recognized the number, but with Sam away from him he'd answered. The one sided conversation that followed had been the cause of the early council meeting.

 

Dean told his pack how Sam's mother had called and told him Sam was on his way, he needed help. She had gotten out about Patrick's plan for Sam and John's pack before there was shouting, a ruckus, then a dead phone. When he tried to call back it went straight to voicemail.

 

“No, son. You need to be here.” Dean looked at his father as if he'd grown two heads.

 

“What are you talking about? I have to find him dad. He's… He can't be out there alone. He… Oh, Gods… He smelled different.” He was angry at the slight blush that crept up his neck. The pack perked at this bit of news.

 

“I'll go. I'll take Ash and Garth. We'll find your boy, Dean. Well bring him back,” Benny broke into the conversation, pushing himself off of Dean's chair.

 

“I'll go, too.” Abaddon stepped forward. Her small frame might be deceiving of her power, but her voice was not.

 

John nodded before Dean could speak and moved from the door. The wolves left without another word, they gathered a few things from their homes and took off in Benny's SUV. Dean made a move to follow, but John blocked his exit.

 

“You stay.”

 

“Dad! You can't be serious! I have to go.” Dean was about ready to challenge his father and try to manhandle him out of the way. John shot the remaining members a look and they scooted off into the night to fill everyone else in about the situation.

 

“Dean, if they don't find him he'll turn up here. He needs you to be here if he arrives alone. If he made it here and you were out there he'd still be alone. He's an Omega. His biggest drive right now is to find his Alpha, you. If both of you are running all over the Gods creation you may run yourselves in circles.”

 

The Prince slumped to his knees on the floor, his father's words making too much sense. He still fought the tears, but couldn't fight the exhaustion. Then there were strong hands hauling him to his feet, pressing his back into the wall.

 

“You don't get to do that, son. You don't have time to fall apart now. We need to focus on Patrick and his plans. Trust your pack to find Sam. In the meantime we need to gather Intel and form a plan of defense.”

 

Dean nodded, turning his eyes up to his Kings. He loved his father to his core. Aspired every day to make him proud. He could do this. He just needed to focus. “Right.” He nodded again, scrubbing his face with his hands. John backed away. “Where do we start? I fucking swear if that asshole laid a hand on Sam I'm going to rip him apart with my teeth.”

 

John smiled widely, clasping Dean on the back. “That's my boy.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the reviews! They make me smile. Also, kudos and bookmarks. I'm happy you enjoy my work!

Sam had covered most of the distance to the Winchester village before his heat symptoms overpowered him. He had to shift back to his human form, leaving him naked and exposed. His skin felt like it was on fire and his stomach ached. He longed for his Alpha, quivered helplessly, rubbed himself on every surface he could find experimentally, searching for relief.

 

With the sun rising on the horizon he stumbled into an alley to take cover. He knew if there were other Were’s around they would find him, he couldn’t hide his smell. He prayed to the Gods his mother had gotten ahold of someone at the Winchesters. He knew Dean would come for him. Dean. He groaned again, clutching his stomach and fitting himself into the smallest ball he could.

 

~*~)O(~*~

 

Garth was storming down the sidewalk, he glanced to his right to see Abaddon keeping pace across the street. Benny wasn't far behind, driving slowly up the street. The sun was on the rise and there were more vehicles and people around. They had to find him soon, they knew they were close. Ash had gotten on his computers and figured the most likely route for Sam to have travelled, it was still a long shot, considering they didn’t know what means Sam had of knowing how to get home.

 

Suddenly Garth was smacked in the face with a sweet scent wafting heavier out of an alley. He whistled around his fingers and dodged in, scanning with eyes and nose. Benny drove past and backed his SUV into the alley, stopping once he cleared the sidewalk. He followed Garth, Ash remaining in the car to lay blankets in the back. Abaddon crossed the street and stood guard at the front of the vehicle.

 

It was almost a relief to have Sam start his heat now, at least for the pack. They may not have been able to scent him otherwise. Benny surely would have missed him under the pile of newspapers and cardboard hadn't he smelled him.

 

Sam was shivering, his skin flushed with heat. “I gotcha, pup,” Benny said scooping Sam behind his shoulders and under his knees. Sam buried his face in Benny's chest, inhaling the Cajuns Alpha scent. Benny grunted, the smell of Sam's heat making his own body react. Sam whimpered against him, fisting his shirt in his hands and rubbing himself on the Alpha.

 

Ash had the back door open, waiting for Benny. He watched the other Omega with sympathy, knowing exactly what his first heat was like. They had to get Sam to Dean, fast. Benny laid his friend’s mate on the blankets, Ash climbed in to rub his bare back, trying to offer some comfort. Benny closed the door and adjusted himself, this was going to be a long trip.

 

~*~)O(~*~

 

Dean felt a flutter in his stomach and snapped his head up. He stood and strode to the door of the meeting hall, smelling his mate as soon as he opened the door. He bolted to the main house, arriving at the driveway as Benny pulled to a stop. The other Alpha all but fell out of the car. He inhaled deeply and tossed his head toward the back.

 

The door opened and the Prince finally saw Sam, who was half laying on Ash, his jeans gripped in Sam’s hands. And his Omega was rubbing all over the other wolf. Dean’s eyes glowed and he growled deep in his chest. Ash looked up and raised his hands, shaking his head vigorously. “No, Nope! He needed help, we’re good.” Ash scooted himself away from Sam, with effort, and got out of the car, ducking his head at Dean.

 

“Go on, brotha. Take him to the cabin on the lake, we’ll bring you some supplies in a few hours. Just take the car, he’s in pain at this point,” Benny said placing a hand on Dean’s shoulder and stepping between him and Ash. Dean shook his head to clear it and nodded, the scent of his Omega making his wolf wild. Sam whimpered from the back, he could also smell Dean and his own wolf cried out for it’s mate.

 

The Alpha jumped into the driver seat and took off across the field, throwing dirt and grass behind him. Headed down the dirt road to the lake cabin. He sped toward the water, kicking up a trail of dust behind the car. By the time he screeched to a halt in front of the door Sam had crawled up to sit next to him, gripping his leg and rubbing every surface of Dean he could touch. Dean pressed a palm to his erection through his jeans and groaned at the pressure.

 

“Dean. Alpha, please,” Sam’s voice was a whine, pleading for his mate. Dean’s heart rate picked up and he jumped from the car, pulling Sam out with him. Once cradled in his Alpha’s arms Sam began rubbing his face into Dean’s chest, breathing in deep and scenting him.

 

“It’s alright, Sammy. I gotcha now. This first time is going to be fast, but you’ll feel better. After that I’m going to take my time with you. This won’t be so bad.” The Prince carried his Omega into the small one room cabin and kicked the door closed behind him. Sam’s skin was hot and he writhed in Dean’s grip, they almost didn’t make it to the bed against the far wall.

 

As soon as he laid Sam down he was yanking his shirt above his head and tugging at his jeans. The Omega’s instincts kicked in with the smell of his Alpha engulfing him. He rolled onto his knees, pressing his chest and the side of his face into the mattress. His knees spread wide on the bed and his back arched, offering and begging his Alpha at once. Dean groaned at the sight while fumbling his jeans around his ankles.

 

Sam bucked his hips against the air, trying for any relief. His own hard cock swinging between his legs, the slit underneath leaking slick down the backs of his thighs. Dean knew he needed to be mated but he couldn’t help leaning down and licking up the back of his Omega’s leg, tasting his sweet, heat enhanced, self made lube. Dean continued up to the crease between Sam’s leg and hip, then slid his tongue between his lower lips.

 

The noise he elicited from his mate made his cock twitch, Sam’s hips pushing back against Dean’s face. The Prince held still for a moment, letting his Omega rock back and forth, fucking himself on his tongue. Dean hummed in the back of his throat and pulled away, earning himself a weak whimper of protest.

 

“Hang in there, baby. You’re Alpha’s gonna take care of you.” Dean crawled on his knees up between Sam’s legs, positioning his cock at the slick opening he grabbed his hips and teased the tip of his erection up and down Sam’s slit. He grunted when Sam shoved back against him, taking half of him in at once. The groan Sam made had Dean yanking his hips back the rest of the way so they were flush together.

 

Dean’s head dropped back and he held Sam against him tight, relishing in the extra heat offered by Sam’s condition. It was only seconds before Sam’s hips were gyrating against Dean, trying to find his own sweet spot with his Alpha’s cock. Dean laughed gruffly, gripping Sam’s hips tighter and pulling out until just his head was inside, then thrust back in pulling flush again. He watched Sam’s toes curl as his head flew off the bed, a howl escaping his throat. At the sight and sound a growl escaped Dean’s.

 

His wolf took over and the Alpha claimed. He started thrusting back and forth, hard. Fully in and out, giving his Omega what he was begging for with his words and his body. “Oh, fuck! Yes, Alpha, please! Please, please… Don’t stop!” One of Dean’s hands moved from his Omega’s hip to run up his spine, scratching back down to the small of his back, causing him to arch deeper.

 

“Don’t you worry about that, my sweet Omega. We aren’t going to stop for days.” He felt his knot start to swell, he grunted and thrust deeper, pulling out less. Sam seemed to lose most of his vocabulary; “Dean”, “oh” and “fuck” being the only words coming out of his mouth. Other than extremely obscene noises that is.

 

He knew Sam felt his knot as well when he started pushing his hips back harder instead of thrusting along with his Alpha. “Oh, fuck! Take my knot, baby. Take the whole thing.” Dean’s head fell back and he reached around to stroke his Omega’s cock. After only a couple long strokes he felt Sam’s walls clench around his cock and knot. He buried his face into his pillow, which did nothing to muffle his cries of ecstasy.

 

“Shit, Sam!” Dean cried out his own orgasm as his knot fully expanded, locking him with his mate, filling him with his seed. “Oh, shit, Sammy.” They were both out of breath, Sam continued to roll his hips against Dean, rubbing his Alpha’s cock over that sweet spot that continued to make the Omega tremble.

 

~*~)O(~*~

 

“We got a plan of action, Chief?”

 

“Dean’n I have been working on it. He’s going to be busy for the next couple of days. Unconfirmed word is that Patrick is wanting my crown.”

 

“He’ll have it over my dead body,” Bobby drawled from his chair to the right of the King. The pack council was sitting around their meeting table. John and Bobby catching the rescue crew up to the progress he and the Prince had made. It wasn’t much.

 

“He’ll have it over all of our dead bodies,” Lucifer added, mock-pounding a fist on the table. The entire council nodded toward their King.

 

“What if he's not trying to be as sneaky as Matthew’s wife said? He could have every intention of challenging me fair.” The King would honor tradition. The council was silent, sharing worried looks. “Look, all we know so far is he betrayed his own father. There is no reason to trust him. We will make no attempt to contact him, but we have put out feelers. We have other packs watching, keeping their ears open. So far the best course of action I can think is to wait with our ears to the ground. I don’t want to jump the gun on this, but we don’t want to be caught unprepared. Dean will be gone for a few days, possibly more. We do have more wolves coming to bulk up the place, so we’ll need to clean up some cabins and prep some campsites. How’s about we worry about all that for now?” His pack nodded hesitantly.

 

“If we’re done here I’d like to put some things together to take to the boys. That cabin’s been empty for a few weeks,” Benny said standing, but not moving from his chair. John couldn’t keep the small smile from his face. He nodded gratefully. Benny nodded back, looked around the room, and made his leave.

 

~*~)O(~*~

 

Dean woke sprawled on his back with something pressing against his hip, there was a tickle against his ear. Something brushed his face and, out of reflex, he blew it away and turned his head in the other direction. Then his neck was wet. As the fog in his mind dissipated he could feel a knee come up between his legs and rub his balls almost too rough. The wet thing on his neck was now nibbling at his ear. Sam. As soon as the name popped into his head the smell registered. Round two.

 

Sam felt the rumble in Dean's chest before he heard it. He rolled slightly to lay half on top, getting more excited now that his Alpha was awake. The hungry Omega removed his teeth from Dean’s earlobe and proceeded to rub his nose behind said ear, breathing in deep. A fire erupted in his gut. The smell was stronger. There was more to it. Sam could smell Dean’s arousal, a hint of love. He had never smelled anything so amazing in his life.

 

The Prince was equally surprised, the sweet scent of heat was still in the air. However, he too could scent there was more to it. He could smell the devotion, the connection. Sam’s new scent was calming and arousing all at once. He almost hoped the intensity would wear off with Sam’s heat. There was no way he would get anything done ever again if his mate were to smell like that forever.

 

Finally Dean’s hands raised to run up his Omega’s back and down his hip, Sam hummed into his neck approvingly. “Hi,” the younger Were whispered, breath hot against Dean’s skin. The Prince turned his head back to rest his cheek against Sam's, then pushed further to bury his nose in his mate's hair. His mate. They were mated, joined. Sam was marked. Not only that, but they were true mates.

 

Dean hummed his response moving his mouth down Sam’s neck, licking and nibbling, to land on the silvery mate mark. He licked over it a few times, feeling himself twitch each time Sam uttered a sound. “You smell so good, Sammy.” Dean pulled his left arm out from under Sam and put it over his shoulder, across his back. Then he rolled effortlessly, moving on top of Sam. He moved his right hand from Sam’s hip up his side, barely touching, enticing soft laughter and squirms from Sam. Dean chuckled against his neck.

 

His hand ran all the way up the Omega’s side to push Sam’s left hand into Dean’s under his shoulder and rolled slightly to the left onto Sam’s right arm. Effectively pinning the Omega underneath him. Dean rested half on top of Sam, his left hip on the bed, his right leg over Sam’s thighs, just under his hard cock. Dean moved his leg over Sam’s groin experimentally, groaning at the moisture already building between his Omega’s legs.

 

Now Dean’s right hand was completely free, and Sam was completely immobilized. The thought made the Alpha’s mouth water. He reached up with his free hand and grabbed Sam’s throat squeezing lightly, then holding gently, moving his hand to Sam’s jaw to push his head up and to the right. The Omega’s brain finally registered what his Alpha had accomplished when he pulled at his left hand and Dean squeezed harder, chuckling against his neck again.

 

“Don’t think so. You’re stuck for now, Baby Boy. And now I get to tease you proper. Now you get to beg for my knot without the heat haze to blame.” Sam’s right hand tried to reach around and over, but Dean’s ribs on his bicep kept it firmly in place. Realizing his Alpha was right, there was no getting out of this without someone possibly getting hurt he relaxed and let out a submissive whimper.

 

Heat flared in the Prince’s gut, recognizing the admission for what it was and he sighed against Sam’s neck, releasing his grip on his jaw and trailing his fingers lightly down the Omega’s chest. Sam kept his head where his Alpha had put it, turned up and to his left. Dean continued to nip and suck small marks into his mates exposed neck, relishing in the obedience of his own Omega.

 

“Such a good boy for me, huh Sammy?” Dean’s fingers found a pert nipple and traced a circle around it before pinching, experimentally. Sam let out a light gasp, arching his back and squeezing Dean’s hand that held his firmly in place. “Don’t you dare. I want to hear you. How good I make you feel. I want you to answer me.” He tweaked the Omega’s nipple slightly harder and growled at the louder moan that Sam didn’t try to hide.

 

“Yes!”

 

“Yes what, Omega.”

 

“Gods, yes, Alpha!” Sam’s back was still arched into his mates touch, the combination of his heat and his Omega status urging him to please. He didn’t even want to fight it. “I’ll be good, whatever you want.” Having both physical and vocal submission threw him over the edge. He released Sam’s nipple and grabbed his jaw again, moving his face and crushing their lips together. His Alpha wolf howled inside as his Omega mate opened himself completely.

 

Their tongues danced together, tasting and urging. Dean’s hand slid further down Sam’s chest to trace gently over his ridged stomach muscles, smiling when his Omega couldn’t stifle a laugh. He loved that Sam was ticklish. He snuck his fingers further still. The Alpha moved his leg from across Sam’s thighs and shoved a knee between them. Sam didn’t need any more instruction than that before he spread his legs wide, offering himself for his Alphas pleasure. Begging with his body to be knotted by his mate.

 

“Gods, you are so beautiful like this, Sammy.” Sam just groaned at the sensation of Dean’s warm breath back on his neck and his fingers sliding teasingly slow down through his pubes to his hard cock. Without the Alpha’s leg across his Sam could thrust up a little, reaching for friction. Dean growled and bit Sam’s neck, telling him to hold still, Sam whimpered again. “Now, now. Don’t make me tie you up. We’re going to be here a while.” He flicked his tongue over the shallow bite marks.

 

The Prince didn’t miss his mates shudder at the ground out words and his eyebrows perked a little. He reached up and grabbed Sam’s hair, pulling his head down to look into his eyes. Dean’s greens glowing with gold. “You’d like that, huh? Want to play the helpless Omega at his Alphas mercy?” Sam felt Dean’s cock twitch against his hip as the words left his lips. He did, the idea excited him like he’d never known. And knowing it excited his mate as well almost made his eyes roll back.

 

He was shaken from his thoughts as Dean’s hand in his hair tightened and his eyebrows went up more. “Yes,” Sam choked out, “Own me… Alpha.” Dean bit his bottom lip to keep from biting Sam, a low hungry growl reverberating in his chest.

 

“I fucking love it when you call me that.” He released Sam’s hand and pulled his arm out from under his shoulders, resting over his mate on his elbows. Sam smirked slightly, staying completely still until he was told otherwise. He wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to stay calm. His heat was flaring up from his gut with need for his mates knot.

 

“I’ve noticed. I fucking love the way you look at me when I say it.” It was Dean’s turn to grin and he leaned down to press a gentle, slow kiss on his Omega’s lips. How did he get so lucky? He hadn’t ever thought he’d find a true mate, wasn’t even sure he wanted a mate. Now he couldn’t think of, didn’t want to think of, anyone but the man beneath him. He was brought out of his daze by a whimper from Sam, he realized his mate was getting tense and a little twitchy. Fighting his heat urges to stay still, as ordered.

 

Another flash of heat warmed Dean’s gut and flared into his chest. He reached between Sam’s spread legs and slid a finger over his slit, already slick and wanting. Sam’s head hit the pillow and his eyes almost rolled back into his head as he groaned nice and loud. A pleased rumble rippled through Dean's chest as he slid his finger into Sam, watching his face contort with the pleasure. “Touch me, Sam.”

 

He didn't even hesitate. One hand flew to rake through Dean's short hair, the other gripping the small of his Alpha's back pulling him closer. He lifted his head, stopping just before his lips reached Deans, asking permission. Dean only licked his lips. Sam closed the distance, opening for his mate. The Prince slid his tongue to Sam, licking and probing. Sam whimpered when Dean removed his finger, then moaned into his mouth when it was replaced by his cock.

 

Dean slid into him easily, in one fluid motion. He didn't stop there. The Alpha was just as eager as his Omega at this point and as soon as he was flush with Sam's hips he ground down in a circle and pulled back out, diving in again to do the same. The pace was strong and deliberate but slow and loving.

 

Sam planted his feet on the bed and shifted his hips. The next time Dean pushed in and ground down he hit that sweet spot that drove his mate crazy. Sam threw his head back again, a wild sound erupting in the air. Dean used the new angle and started moving faster, making sure to stay thorough. Sam started trembling under him, choked gasps flooding Dean's ears.

 

“You gonna come on my cock, Sammy? Ready to come for your Alpha?” Sam gasped.

 

“Please, wanna come on your knot. Alpha, Dean, please.” That was all it really took. Dean grunted and picked up the pace. The bed was rocking, Sam was lifting to push against Dean with each thrust the Prince gave. They pressed their foreheads together and breathed each other's air. Dean felt pressure at the base of his erection and his knot started to fill. He plunged into Sam once more and rolled his hips in fast strong circles. Sam felt his mates knot swell and stretch inside him.

 

“Come, Omega.” Seemed Sam liked it just as much as his mate. He gripped Dean tighter and his muscles contracted almost at the same time as Deans knot filled and he started shooting his seed deep in his mate. They both felt Sam's come spurting over their chests and Dean leaned down to bite over his mark, coaxing another cry of pleasure from Sam.

 

Sam passed out right away, again. Dean rested over him on his elbows studying his lax features and tracing gently over his skin.

 

~*~)O(~*~

 

Dean was sitting on the front porch of the cabin when Benny came walking up leading a goat pulled wagon behind. He grinned at his friend with a knowing look. Dean smirked back, leaning backwards on his hands, shuffling his toes in the dirt. He was still naked.

 

“Glad I’m not interrupting. I’d like for my head to remain on my shoulders.” His drawl was thick and friendly. Dean shrugged a shoulder his smirk growing to a feral grin.

 

“Any word on the traitor Prince?” Benny started unloading boxes of supplies onto the porch next to Dean. He sized him up with a guarded look and let the goat free to graze in the grass.

 

“I have been told not to bother you with such talk. I was informed you needed to take care of that boy and you didn't need any distractions.” Dean sat up and was about to argue but stopped at Benny's raised palm. “So I won't tell you there is no movement. I won't let you know we've decided to wait for a few days. Or that we have allies in various camps keeping their ears to the ground.”

 

Dean could only smirk. Benny was going to make a fine right hand when Dean took over the pack. Dean nodded his thanks and slapped the deck next to him. Benny grabbed a couple beers out of one of the coolers he'd brought, his friend taking it graciously. Dean swallowed half in three gulps. They sat in silence for a few moments.

 

“We're making a mistake.” Dean broke the silence after finishing his beer. Benny reached over and grabbed him another, and a bottle of water.

 

“I think we all know that.”

 

“Then why are we doing it? It would be better to make a move now. Take him out before he hurts more people,” Dean asked looking at his friend sideways. Benny sighed and sipped his beer.

 

“Without all the information we are going in blind. Suicide mission. And, you. By the time your mate’s done here we'll have more to go on. We need you with us, Brotha. No way around it.” Dean had nothing to say to any of that.

 

The door behind them creaked as it opened slowly. Neither wolf turned. Sam stretched tall on his toes, arms up and tipping his head back with a deep groan. Benny looked at Dean and lifted his eyebrows. “I believe that's my cue,” he drawled, standing.

 

“Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt,” Sam said standing back. He was ready to make his leave back into the cabin if asked.

 

“You don't have to apologize. You can interrupt me anytime, Sammy. My business is your business.” Dean said nodding to his friend. Benny grabbed the goat and headed back up the road, waving without looking back.

 

Sam crouched down behind Dean, a knee on either side of his ribs with his chest pressed to his back. Dean leaned into him slightly, feeling his half hard cock against his back. The Prince chuckled.

 

“You're feeling warm, Sammy.” The Alpha felt puffs of Sam's breath on his neck as he chuckled. Then the Omega nuzzled his nose into the spot right behind his ear.

 

“I'm still in heat, Dean. Besides, I can't imagine a time when my naked Alpha won't cause me to stir.” His words were accompanied by small humping motions on his back. Dean hummed low in his throat and leaned his head back to rest on Sam's shoulder.

 

“That sounds just fine by me, but I think you're in the wrong spot.” Before Sam could come up with something smart ass to say Dean rolled to his left, then his back. He wrapped his legs around Sam's biceps and with the momentum of the fluid motion rolled Sam backward so Dean rested his ass on Sam's chest, his thighs tight around the taller man's arms.

 

“Oomph!” The air rushed from Sam's lungs while Dean grinned down at him. His Omega was strong and the Alpha knew his own strength. He was confident he wasn't hurting him. Dean licked his lips and hummed deep in his throat.

 

“That's better,” his tone was gravely and he reached up to card his fingers back through his hair. The Alpha felt Sam's stomach muscles coil too late. The Omega threw his legs up around Dean’s shoulders in an attempt to pull him backward, but Dean managed to roll to the side and over his shoulder out of Sam's grasp. He landed on his hands and feet in time to see Sam jump up and lunge for him again.

 

Dean managed to dodge to the side just as Sam reached him. He shoved the younger man in his back, sending him off balance, and hooked his elbows in Sam’s armpits with both hands on the back of his neck, holding tightly. Sam struggled, trying to use his height to his advantage but his Alpha kept his balance and let Sam move enough to tire himself out. Once he stopped struggling Dean ground his hard on into his mates ass.

 

“That what you want from me?” Dean felt Sam’s slick drip down the backs of his thighs as he groaned. His skin was hot and slightly flushed. He didn’t have to look to know the Omega was just as hard as he was. They were going to have to spar more often, Sam wasn’t half bad. He grinned when Sam growled low and started struggling again. The Omega leaned forward, pulling Dean’s feet off the ground. When he leaned back again, trying to throw his Alpha off balance, Dean hooked his right ankle around Sam’s and shoved his left knee into the back of Sam’s other leg. Effectively knocking him to his knees on the ground.

 

“Down, Omega,” Dean growled into Sam’s ear, bending over his back. Sam couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped his lips. He enjoyed wrestling with his Alpha, but loved submitting. A combination of his heat and his Omega status, of course. Dean licked up the back of Sam’s neck and Sam dropped his head forward with another groan. The smell his heat was omitting was intoxicating. “Show your Alpha how much you want my knot.” The command was husky and full of assertion.

 

The Prince slowly released his grip on his mate, straightening to his full height over Sam. There was a moment when Sam didn’t move, taking a few deep breaths to settle himself before he bent forward putting his chest and cheek against the dirt. He spread his knees and arched his back, presenting himself. The Alpha growled and bit his bottom lip, stroking himself while he scanned his eyes over his obedient Omega.

 

“Good boy,” he growled out kneeling behind the younger man. Dean leaned forward and pressed the flat of his tongue to the back of Sam’s thigh, licking up to his crack and over his twitching hole. He groaned at the taste of his Omega’s heat. He grinned at the sounds that act drew from Sam as he arched deeper and trembled slightly.

 

“Please… Alpha,” Sam all but whined clenching his fists in the dirt. Dean grinned, rising to straighten up on his knees and shift closer to his mate. As much as he’d like to drag this out he was just as eager to sink into Sam’s heat as Sam was to be filled with his knot.

 

Dean ran a hand over the curve of Sam’s ass, shushing him gently. “I will always take care of you, Sammy.” He gripped Sam’s hips and shifted his own to line himself up with the Omega’s slicked hole. As soon as Sam felt the head of his mates cock against him he tried to shove his ass against it, but Dean held tight chuckling slightly. “Easy, boy.”

 

Then he eased slowly inside his Omega. He tipped his head back and bit his bottom lip as he bottomed out inside Sam, loving the sounds he was driving out of his mate. He rolled his hips a few times, grinding against Sam’s prostate. He watched Sam’s fingers clutch at the dirt, digging his fingers and creating deep tracks in the earth.

 

“Alpha! Harder!”

 

Dean growled and pistoned his hips against Sam’s ass, pulling him against him, slamming into his prostate every time. Sam was yelling his name. And as much as Dean loved hearing his Omega call him Alpha he was sure his own name was a hundred times better. He felt his knot swell already and with a final thrust threw himself as far into his mate as he could go. He ground and rolled and felt his knot swell fully and lock him inside Sam’s tight heat. He called out Sam’s name as he started spurting into him. Thick and heavy. Over and over.

 

Sam had his own orgasm on the ground underneath him. He would have collapsed right on top of his own spunk had Dean not had a firm hold on his hips. He was slowly lowered to his side into a patch of thick soft grass. Sam promptly fell asleep, as per usual. Dean laid behind him, stroking a hand over his arm, his hip, his cheek.

 

He couldn’t help but feel wonder at how perfect his life was right now. There was a murderous Prince coming for his father's crown. Sam’s own father had promised his only son to said prince, betraying the King. Sam had run from home and there was sure to be scouts after him.

 

But none of that seemed to matter. He was here. He had chosen Dean. They were true mates. Dean’s mark on his shoulder… Dean slid his fingers over the mark just thinking about it. And their connection during Sam’s heat made the bond official. No one would have Sam, ever.

 

He was also proud of his Omega’s strength. Running from that wretched Prince. Standing up to his father. He seemed to be a completely different person than the nervous boy who first arrived at the village. He was strong, physically and mentally. As soon as his heat settled to a lower burn he would start training him to fight. Sam seemed to have good instincts with the no training he said he’s had. The Prince smirked at the thought that his Omega might be able to take him down if trained right.

 

Dean sighed and rested his temple against his bicep on the grass. Sam’s hair tickling his nose. He wrapped his arm around Sam’s waist, gripping him tight and placing a kiss on the back of his neck. They would make it through this. They had to. Their story had only just begun.

 

~*~)O(~*~

 

The rest of the week went on swimmingly. Sam’s heat dulled, but not by much. The first was usually the most powerful. They started working on some moves, mostly grappling. Never getting very far, however, as their naked bodies rubbing against each other was a huge distraction. But Sam was a natural and Dean actually found himself looking forward to the end of his mates cycle. Then the real training could start. He’d have Benny help, and maybe even Charlie. She was a squirrely one.

 

As the sun rose they knew it was going to be the last day of Sam’s heat. They concentrated on each other more than fighting, couldn’t help it. By nightfall the Alpha had taken his Omega in every position they could think of. Both were sore and exhausted. They fell asleep tangled up in each other with promises of a lifetime to come.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU! For all your reviews, they make me happy. All of the kudos and bookmarks to show me you like it. This is the last chapter, but it's not the end. ;)

The entire pack was congregated at the pavilion. Dinner was being cooked and the pups were playing in the middle surrounded by the tables. There was going to be a meeting that evening to make a final decision on how they were going to handle the Rogue Prince, as he had been dubbed. Dean and the King stood behind their chairs at the head table watching their pack mingle and flow. The Prince smiled affectionately down at the pups playing on the floor. And rolling around with them his mate, Sam.

There was a ruckus at the house and the Alpha’s and council members all turned to look, ears perked. A messenger was running toward them, he stopped short and shifted to human form, breathing a little heavy. He placed his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Dean held his elbow to attempt to steady him as he straightened and took a deep breath.

“King, Sir, word from the Campbells compound!” He took a few more breaths. Dean looked to his father.

“Yes, let’s get-”

“Jenna!” Dean saw Sam sit up at the mention of his mother's name. “Patrick and Matthew had her put to death. They are raising an army!” Dean wanted to kill the messenger. He didn’t bother looking at his King his eyes were on Sam. His Omega, who was now raising to his feet, pups still jumping at him and trying to climb his tall form.

“Let’s go, now! To the meeting hall.” John all but shoved the messenger toward the building a ways down the path.

“No! Wait!” Sam made a dash toward them. Dean caught him before he could grab at the messenger. There was no concern for the boys safety, but if their King wanted the man in the meeting hall and Sam hindered that there would be trouble.

“Sam. Sammy! Look at me, Sam.” Sam struggled in his Alpha’s grasp, reaching for the boy being dragged off by John. “Omega!” The entire hall went silent. Sam stopped struggling and squeezed his eyes shut with a grimace. He pressed the heels of his hands against his temples and gasped out a breath followed by a low growl. He then lifted glassy eyes to look at his Alpha. “There you are,” Dean said quietly. “Come with me.”

The Prince lead his mate toward the meeting hall, ignoring the whispers behind them. Mary would sometimes join her mate in the hall on business that wasn’t too sensitive (if she even wanted). But it was unorthodox, even for the laid back pack, for the Prince to bring his Omega in. Dean was sure his father wouldn’t fight him this time, but he was prepared for it nonetheless.

John was in the hall with the messenger and Bobby. Dean entered, his arm around Sam’s waist, flanked by Benny and Charlie. The others would surely show as soon as word got around about the news. Bobby growled slightly at the sight of the Omega in their meeting hall, one which Dean returned doubly. John laid a hand on his friend’s chest and shook his head, nothing but calm in his eyes.

“Sam, I am so sorry you had to hear it this way. This is our scout from your home. He says that once Jenna helped you escape they captured her.” John didn’t seem to want to reveal too many details. He would have much prefered to have it come out in a different manor.

“They killed her?” Sam had tears streaming down his face now. The murderous looks the Prince was giving the messenger unnoticed. He had his arms around Sam holding him tight, holding him together or still he wasn’t sure.

Lucifer, Abaddon, and Jody walked through the door. They looked a little surprised to see Sam there, but none said a word. John nodded to the table. “Everyone sit. We're going to war.”

After the meeting the council members made their departure. Lucifer and Abaddon were headed west to meet with a few of their allies. Benny and Jody moved east. Dean was headed to the pavilion to speak with Jo and Ellen about their supply list, Sam hot on his heels.

“I'm coming with you,” the taller boy started falling in step with Dean.

“No.” Dean never missed a beat and dismissed the entire topic with his one word reply. The Omega wasn't having it. He grabbed his Alphas elbow and pulled him to a stop.

“Dean, I'm going with you. I have to be there. I'm going to rip that man's heart out with my bare hands.” Dean looked at Sam's hand wrapped around his arm then to the various pairs of eyes watching them intently. They weren't close enough for anyone to hear their words, but everyone could see them.

“You need to let go, Sam.” His tone becoming serious with help from his Alpha status. The Omega flinched and released the other's arm quickly. “You will not go. You must stay here.” Sam shook his head.

“I have to, that bastard killed my mother!” Sam's voice was getting louder. “I can fight. Better than a lot of Alpha, you taught me.”

“Sam-” the Omega ignored his Alphas warning tone and pressed on.

“I'm not useless, I can hold my own.”

“Let's take this inside.” Dean tried to grab his mates hand to find somewhere more private but Sam jerked his arm away and shoved Dean's shoulder.

“Why won't you listen to me?!” What Sam had said was true. Dean trained him to fight fairly well. The Omega seemed to have a knack for it. However, no amount of training can hone reflexes. You either have them or you don’t, and while Sam’s reflexes were pretty good Dean’s were way better. Before Sam could register the movement Dean’s hand was fisted in his hair forcing him to his knees. The Prince’s eyes glowed with a rage Sam had never seen directed at him before and his Omega instincts kicked in.

“Do I need to bend you over right here and remind you who your Alpha is? I want to have this conversation, Omega, but I’d like to do it privately. Not in front of our entire pack.” Dean’s voice was low and controlled, but angry. Sam dared to dart his eyes around them seeing their pack members for the first time. There were more than a few now, no one coming close but everyone staring openly. Dean never took his eyes off of Sam.

Finally, the younger man’s gaze fell back on Dean’s face. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Alpha.” Dean released his hair quickly and turned away, wiping a hand over his face. He hadn’t wanted to do that. He never wanted to hurt or even be rough with Sam. But there was an order, and it was important. Even while being lax with older laws and traditions there were still some that carried on. Respect for hierarchy was one. Dean had pushed the envelope having an Omega in the meeting hall. Sam just busted it wide open talking to his Alpha in such a tone.

The Prince turned back to his mate, who was still kneeling on the ground. His glowing eyes had softened and he nodded his head in the direction of the cabin. Sam rose to his feet but kept his eyes down as he followed Dean toward the trail through the woods.

The pair walked in silence. Sam silently kicking himself for losing his temper. Dean going back and forth in his mind about his reaction. About halfway to the cabin a flick of Dean’s wrist motioned for Sam to walk next to him on the trail, though they still never looked at each other. Once finally there they sat on the steps in front of the door.

“How’d you like to live here?” Dean finally broke the silence, casting a sideways glance at his mate. Sam looked back at him, his eyebrows up and knitted together.

“I thought I did,” Sam said picking at the dirt on the steps. His voice was small and submissive, a tone that made Dean’s chest tighten slightly.

“Yeah, you live in the village with me. But I stay at the main house, haven’t gotten my own yet. How about this one? The cabin. It could be our place.” This time Dean turned his head to look at Sam, trying to coax his tail from between his legs, figuratively of course. Sam turned to look at the front of the little cabin and finally broke into a smile.

“I think it’s perfect.” They sat in silence for a while longer, until Sam couldn’t take it. “I’m sorry I yelled at you. I have no idea what came over me. I should never treat you that way.” Dean nodded slightly.

“I accept. I didn’t want to punish you, but I couldn’t let that slide in front of the pack.” Sam shook his head as if to say it were fine, he deserved it. “Sam, you can’t come on the campaign with us.” Sam’s shoulders stiffened again.

“Please? I have to. He killed my mother. I need to do this for her. I won’t be hurt I can assure you.” He turned his body so he was wholly facing Dean now.

“This isn’t about you getting hurt, Sammy. I’m sure you’ll be just fine. But I won’t be. You realize this is a war where we may lose friends? Family? People are going to die. I can’t be on the battlefield wondering if you’re okay. If that Patrick fucker found you. I will not let him within a hundred yards of you. But I can’t keep an eye on you and fight at the same time. I can’t lose focus.”

Sam had never considered what it would do to Dean. Even if Dean had complete faith in him his Alpha’s drive to protect his mate would pull his mind off of the task at hand. His attention would be split and such a distraction could get him killed. The Omega’s head fell into his hands as he groaned.

“I’m sorry, I never thought about that.” Dean smirked and nodded again.

“I know. That’s why I wanted to talk about it. I just didn’t want an audience.” Sam nodded and leaned toward Dean to rest his head on his Alpha’s shoulder. “Now how about dinner? It smelled done when we walked by.” The pair made their way back to the pavilion where everyone was already seated. No one mentioned the happenstance in the field. Dean made the announcement about moving to the cabin. Everyone put the impending war to the backs of their minds and enjoyed the last dinner they’d share for a while.

~*~)O(~*~

The pack was ready to go. They had friends in the area meet them at the village. They'd meet up with a few more packs on their way to the Campbells land. So far scouts were reporting a small army gathered there, but they may have more numbers on the way. The Winchester King needed as many as possible to gain the advantage.

Sam was scared. He was afraid for his Alpha. Afraid for his King and his friends. He was even a little afraid for his father, though he'd never admit that aloud. That man was deserving of everything coming his way.

“Please, be careful, Alpha.” Sam had Dean's face in his hands and their foreheads pressed together. Dean had his arms around his mates waist. It was almost the same position for all mated pairs about to separate.

“You hold down the fort. Protect our pack.” Dean had faith his Omega was strong enough to keep that promise. The younger man simply nodded against him. They kissed, committing every taste and feel to memory. “We should be home in a couple weeks.” Another nod.

Then Dean pulled from his mates grasp as he turned to leave. As much as he wanted to look back he knew doing so would be a mistake. He wouldn't be able to not run back to Sam. The pack members loaded up into black vans and made their way down the drive. The remaining of the pack watching until they were out of sight.

“Alright, everyone. Dinner.” Mary got her Kings people moving. Sam smiled at her and was given one in return. “I'll need your help these next couple weeks. Are you up for that, Sam?” The Omega took a shaky breath. Never in his life did he think he'd be important enough to help take care of his pack.

“Of course. We'll do this together.” Her warm smile brightened and they followed their pack to the pavilion to begin dinner.

~*~)O(~*~

A week into the campaign the Winchester pack and their allies were preparing to infiltrate the Campbell compound. Their forces were sizable and their wolves strong. Scouts reported heightened activity at the enemy compound. An equally impressive army was camped there, it looked as if they were expecting a fight.

“It's not surprising they're prepared for us. They'd have their own scouts and it's a little hard to hide 300 people camped a few miles from their compound,” Benny said leaning over the map with pins and marketed numbers. The King nodded and looked toward Bobby.

“The fact that they haven't attacked first doesn't mean they'll be caught off guard. Could just be that our forces are bigger and they want the home field advantage.” Bobby was also bent over the table, resting on both hands.

“Fine. We'll give it to them.” Dean stood next to his father a few feet from the table, back straight, chest out, and arms crossed over his chest.

“Rally the troops. It's about time we meet the in-laws.” No one so much as smirked. It wasn't meant as a joke. He was reminding his council this wasn't just a rogue, this was the family of a pack member. Once the battle was won there would be no celebration.

Lucifer left to rouse the troops from their tents. Benny went to get the ranked members of the other packs to fill them in first. Two hours later everyone was gathered. John stood in front of his army, his son at his side, and addressed the group.

“This is a war. The young Alpha, Patrick, lead a coup against his own father and conspired to do the same to me. I want to thank you for your loyalty, we stand stronger together. We are here to bring him to trial for his crimes. But please, don't hurt yourselves trying to bring anyone in alive.” The group smirked and a few yips were voiced.

“This is the boldest display of treason we have seen in a long time. The offenders will not get off easily. Tomorrow at sunset we shift and move in. Watch out for each other. Take no chances. May the Gods be with you.” Nods and murmurs spread and the crowd dispersed. The heaviness of the situation lost on no one.

~*~)O(~*~

Sam was tending the garden with Meg and Garth. The sun was beating down on them, but with fewer numbers the work load got heavier. In the hottest part of the day they'd usually be doing inside chores or resting. Not this week. It had been 8 days since their Alpha’s left on campaign and the mood was less than jovial.

Meg sat up from pulling carrots and sniffed the air. “Cas?” Sam and Garth bolted upright at the sound of her voice and looked toward the house. One of the vans the pack had left in pulled into view and Meg was up and racing toward the vehicle.

“Garth, keep at it.” The Beta nodded and went back to pulling weeds, keeping an ear out for any word.

Meg reached the van and threw the black door open. She gasped at the sight of her mate laying in the back a few blankets over him. There was blood. He was slicked with sweat and panting hard. Sam was behind her then, looking at the stranger with Castiel.

“What happened?” He demanded lifting the blankets off of Cas’ leg to see a bullet wound in his thigh just over his knee. Cas sucked in a breath through his teeth.

“Silver bullet. We get it out he'll be just fine.” Cas nodded his agreement.

“Yeah, it's not bad. Looks worse,” Castiel said through gritted teeth. They were using silver bullets. Talk about fighting dirty. Wolves tended to heal pretty quickly, even bullet wounds and deep stabs. But if there was silver it wouldn’t heal. As long as the bullet had been solid and wasn’t leaking silver powder or liquid into the were’s blood stream he would begin to heal as soon as it was out.

Sam reached into the vehicle and scooped Cas up in his arms. “Meg, to the apothecary.” She nodded at his command and started running to the building attached to the barn. Ellen was already standing in the doorway watching them. Jo and Becky had stopped their work with the goats to watch.

Castiel was laid on the bare table in the wooden shack-like building. He let his head fall back and lull against the table, glancing up at all the herbs hung to dry from the ceiling. The scents mixing together was almost comforting. A small smile tugged the corner of Castiel’s mouth, the apothecary smelled like home.

“Alright, Cas. This is going to suck. Though I’m not sure if it’ll just more than the original injury. Meg, grab his hand?” Castiel reached up and looked into his mates eyes. She was worried, but keeping a strong face for him. Sam stood next to her across the table from Ellen. “Sam, hold this leg here,” she said putting one of Sam’s hands on Castiel’s upper thigh, “and here.” The other was placed just below his knee. “You’re going to have to hold him down, tight.” Sam nodded.

“It’s fine, I can hold sti- AHG!” Sam’s huge hands felt Castiel’s leg jerk, but he held fast. Ellen didn’t try and suppress a smirk.

“I know, I know, you’re a big strong wolf. Blah, blah, blah. But I told you this was going to hurt.”

“That fucking hurts, Ellen!” This time Meg also chuffed a laugh, making her mate smile genuinely this time. Ellen worked quickly to dislodge the bullet from the meat of Castiel’s thigh. As soon as it was out the were on the table visibly relaxed, all the tension leaving his body. His eyes slipped closed and his panting breath started to ease into normal.

Meg stood holding his hand and stroking his hair. Castiel wasn’t asleep, just healing. Everything was a lot right now. He was wounded in battle, a battle that wasn’t over when he left. The ride home he wasn’t able to sleep because of the silver in his leg. He noticed Sam still had a firm grip on said leg, though he was no longer putting weight onto it. Cas slid his eyes open, Sam was staring right at him.

“Everyone’s alright, Sam.” The tension left the Omega’s shoulders, but only slightly. “We were winning, are winning. Uh…” Suddenly Castiel wasn’t sure how much he should say. Sam shifted from determined and intimidating to pleading and puppy eyes in a second. His big browns glossing over with his brows pulled together.

“Alright, enough harassing my patient. Now that the bullet is out he can sleep. And he’ll heal faster if he gets rest.” Ellen to the rescue, she all but shoved Sam out of the way, pushing him toward the door. Sam stopped just at the threshold, standing like a rock in front of Ellen, looking past her to his mate’s friend.

“Cas, please!” Castiel sighed and turned his head to look at Sam.

“Your father shot me. He shot at a few more before John took him down. He’s dead, Sam. I’m sorta sorry.” Sam nodded and swallowed around the lump in his throat, his face unreadable.

“And… Dean?” Meg felt Castiel squeeze her hand slightly and her heart dropped.

“He, uh… I lost sight of Dean a few hours into the fray. He was with Benny and Charlie. They were sticking together. I’m sure he’s fine Sam, I’d feel it if he weren’t.” Sam nodded again and offered a small smile of thanks then turned out the door and left.

~*~)O(~*~

The sun was rising to the East, painting the sky a brilliant shade of red. Similar to the shade of the grass across the expanse of the field. There were bodies everywhere. Some were moving, some were moaning, and some were completely still. There was a group of were’s huddled together on their knees, their eyes downcast.

Lucifer and Abaddon were circling the group, a few other were’s from another pack helping to guard the prisoners. They would be taken to the main house of the Campbell compound and tried for their war crimes. Matthew’s body lay in the middle of the field scratched to hell, just like everyone else. His neck lay at an unnatural angle from where the King had snapped it after the traitor shot Castiel. John had only been seconds too late and he was just thankful the shot wasn’t fatal.

Dean turned to look toward his father. Standing there with Bobby and a couple leaders from other clans they were discussing the trials of traitors and disposal of the bodies. An itchy feeling under Dean’s skin began to call to him. Everything had worked out in their favor. Their pack suffered injuries, but nothing serious. No casualties. Some allies were not so lucky, but the numbers were not as big as their enemy. Sam’s father was dead. Never to harm his pack or Omega again. However, there was one thing amiss.

Among all the dead and damaged the Rogue Prince was absent. He hadn’t been spotted in a while. No one had seen him run off. Something was wrong. Dean turned to face the forest to the west. The noise around him tuned out as he sniffed the air and studied the trees. He wasn’t going to be able to let this go.

“Dean!” His father’s voice broke him from his thoughts and he looked back over to see a crowd growing around the clan leaders. John waved for him to join. The Prince took one last look at the trees and turned his back, trotting to cover the distance faster. Most of his wounds were superficial and would heal in no time. Most would have instantly except for the magnitude of them. And he was still sore.

The King organized the post battle field and they got the trials underway. Everyone was eager to return home. Dean was slightly agitated with his father’s seeming uninterested in the missing rogue, but he knew better than to call him out. The King would have a plan, and if he wanted everyone to know it he would tell them.

~*~)O(~*~

The village was humming with activity. Wood was being collected, chopped and stacked by the fire pit. The goat girls were tending the animals, throughout this past week Sam had started using that name affectionately. They were preparing a couple goats for the feast, milking the rest for the meal. They had explicit instructions; this meal was not a celebration of a war won, it was meant to welcome their Alphas home.

Sam and Castiel were piping the fire, keeping the flames going, but low. They didn’t need the heat yet they were just trying to get the coals started. Their pack was going to be whole today. It had been two days since a scout came and brought word the battle was over. The Winchester clan had received no casualties. Today marked 12 days since their pack had been split and the mates left behind were ecstatic.

The tables in the pavilion were already being lined with food. Cheese trays and cut up fruits and vegetables. Usually they only used what they grew in their garden and stored in their cellars, but today they had sent out for some out of season produce. Sam stood and surveyed the progress the pack was making. Tonight was going to be good. Then after the party he was going to welcome his Alpha home his way.

Suddenly there were yips and howls coming from the North. Everyone stood and looked toward the commotion. Only moments later Sam felt a tingling all over his skin and a flutter in his gut. Then he couldn’t stop the grin that split his face. He looked toward Castiel. “Go, get out of here.” Not that Sam was awaiting permission. The Omega was up and sprinting to the drive as fast as his legs could carry him. Castiel yipping behind.

Dean was jumping out of the passenger seat in the first van before it stopped. He walked off the end of the drive and into the grass to meet his mate. Sam wasn’t slowing down.

The Prince had no time to prepare for the giant man-child that tackled him to the ground. Sam straddled his hips and held his shoulders down, rubbing his face all over his Alpha’s neck, chest, cheeks, hair. Everywhere he could reach. Dean couldn’t help but laugh at the pup-like antics of his Omega. Finally he managed to grab Sam’s face and hold him still, bringing him to his lips. They kissed, laying on the ground in the grass in front of the entire pack, like they hadn’t seen each other in months. Pretty soon they were being whistled at, and Dean shoved Sam’s face back so he could look at him.

“Happy to see me?” the Prince asked with a cocky smirk. His eyes were greener than Sam remembered. His hair softer, his skin smoother. It was like seeing him for the first time. He was so happy his heart hurt. He could only nod at his Alpha’s question, causing Dean to chuckle lightly. “Gonna let me up?” Sam nodded again, and turned a bit red when he noticed their pack mates staring openly.

Sam stood and offered Dean his hand, helping him up. There were a couple more whistles but everyone was more interested in greeting their own mates now. Dean waved them off with a “whatever” and walked with Sam back down to the fire pit. “Cas and I are in charge of the pits tonight. Can’t leave him hanging.”

“Which really sucks, cause I’d love to get you alone right about now.” Dean all but growled in Sam’s ear, making his Omega’s knees weak. The Alpha had an arm around his mates waste as they walked across the field past the pavilion. Castiel stood to greet his Prince. Dean placed a hand over Castiel’s heart and smiled at his friend. Cas returned the gesture, then they hugged, grinning.

“I’m glad you’re better. You had us worried for a moment. No one was sure what was in those bullets.” Dean didn’t bother saying who shot his friend. Though, he didn’t know Castiel had already told Sam. Cas ducked his head.

“Yeah, everything turned out okay, still a small scar, but that’ll fade.” Dean nodded turning toward the fire.

“I’d love to stay and help, but I have some things to help dad with for a little while. I’ll come back as soon as I can.” Dean was mostly speaking to Sam, who visibly sulked for a second before pulling himself together. Reminding himself that having a Prince for his true mate was going to mean things like this happened, and he’d have to deal and be an adult about it. He pouted inward.

Dean stepped up to his Omega and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling them flush. He ran a hand up Sam’s back and twisted his fingers in the long hair, pulling his head back. The Alpha licked the flat of his tongue up Sam’s throat and over his lips, forcing it between them. Sam moaned into his mouth and reached up to hold his face. They parted, panting, and rested their foreheads together.

“I’ll see you later,” Dean said against Sam’s mouth, his mate nodded at him. They parted to see Castiel sitting with his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands.

“Oh, don’t stop on my account.” Dean huffed a laugh as Sam turned his face away. “It’s like a live fucking porno.”

“Shut the fuck up, dude. Mind your business.” The banter was good natured.

“You’re standing three feet away from me.” Cas couldn’t keep the grin from his face. He knew how hard it was to be separated from one’s mate and he wasn’t going to give them shit for being a little more touchy-feely than usual. On that note Dean turned and started back to the caravan. There would be supplies to unpack and refill, and new order to be appointed. As the next king he needed to be there.

~*~)O(~*~

The Prince was on his back in the grass a ways from the fire but still among the pack. He watched the stars slowly crawl across the sky and smiled at his fortune. His pack was intact, his Omega safe. Everyone was happy to have their mates home. He still had the rogue Patrick to deal with, but he would turn up. No one is going to put forth such effort to take power and then vanish. He just hoped he’d catch up to him before the douche bag did anymore damage. Then there was a tingling in his gut. He turned his head to the right, toward the fire. The silhouette of his mate standing in front of it made him grin.

Dean rolled onto his stomach, still watching, as Sam turned and took off toward the trees. The Alpha growled and shifted, running after him. The pair were chased into the darkness by yips and howls from their pack. The wolf catching up to his prey quickly. As soon as Sam hits the tree line he shifts on a leap and lands on all fours, still running. Only this time he’s a fraction faster than his Alpha, the longer legs and all. The two wolves nip at each other as they make their way to the cabin.

They slow their pace as the come up to the front of the building Sam turning to his mate and rubbing along his side and chest, licking at his jaw and mouth. The sandy wolf gives an affectionate low growl causing his Omega to roll onto his back, wagging his tail and offering his throat. Dean shifted and scratched Sam’s belly for a moment before sitting back on his butt. Sam shifted then, too, staying on the ground and just watching his Prince. He doesn’t even try to conceal the grin that splits his face.

“We should go after him.” Dean just stares, but Sam sees in his face the Alpha knows exactly what he’s talking about.

“C’mon. We talked about this Sam.” Dean rose from the ground and started pacing slowly. Sam sat up and rested his elbows on his bent knees, patiently watching his mate.

“This time’s a little different. There’s no army. The war is over. It’s a traitorous rogue who needs to be put down. We’d make a good team, you know this. Two against one, especially us, is pretty much a done deal.” Sam watched the wheels turning in Dean’s mind. The battle going on was fierce by the gleam in his eye, but Sam had a valid argument. Then his Alpha sighed and he almost couldn’t contain his smirk.

“More training. And you do everything I say. No questions asked.” Sam rose and sauntered to his mate.

“Don’t I already obey?” Dean huffed out a grunt.

“Yeah, about as well as a cat.” Sam growled low in his chest, causing Dean to chuckle at him.

“‘m not a cat.” It was almost a whine. Sam nuzzled his face into Dean’s neck, dragging his nose up to the sensitive skin behind his ear. The Omega nibbled an earlobe feeling a flare of heat in his chest when his Alpha hummed his approval. “Wanna ride you, Alpha.” The tiny hairs on the back of Dean’s neck stood on end at the whispered confession. He growled again, hoisting Sam up so he could wrap his legs around Dean’s waist. Then he lowered them to the ground, Sam sitting on Dean’s crossed legs.

Their lips met and Dean shoved his tongue in his Omega’s mouth, mapping out every inch. Memorizing all of his Omega’s body with his hands. The Alpha smelled the slick and felt his own erection filling. Sam moaned into his mouth and moved one hand down between them to stroke Dean’s cock, hard and ready for him. “Do something about it.” The command was out on a growl and Sam only grinned.

He shoved his Alpha down by his shoulders, pinning him on his back on the ground. The position was a little uncomfortable for Dean, he’d never willingly let another pin him. Sam seemed to understand what a big deal this was and attacked his mate with kisses, nips and licks all over his neck and chest. When he had Dean moaning he shifted his hips further up Dean’s body, raising himself and allowing the Prince to aim his cock to Sam’s hole.

“Sit,” Dean commanded, earning a chuckle from Sam. The Omega looked into his Alpha's eyes as he slowly lowered himself on that perfect cock. The younger man dropped his forehead to his mates and they both groaned as he seated himself completely. Sam started rocking back and forth slightly, knowing damn well he was teasing. “More,” Dean said grabbing Sam’s hips. Before he could lift the taller man Sam had Dean’s wrists in his hands pinned above the Alpha’s head. Another growl, this one with an actual hint of irritation.

“Let me take care of you, Alpha. You take such good care of me.” Any anger that had begun to simmer melted away and Dean simply nodded up at Sam. With a triumphant grin Sam started rocking again, harder and longer, before he rose up and slammed back down on Dean’s lap. The Alpha all but howled as he threw his head back and arched up into his Omega’s slick, tight hole. The reaction was all the encouragement Sam needed. He rose up and slammed back down over and over, angling his hips to hit his own prostate and grinding down to get his mate as deep as possible.

They came together as one that night, howling at the moon and making silent promises of lifelong devotion. A hunt for the rogue on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED 4/21/2017  
> I did leave things undone here, but I'm not going to continue. Every now and then I go back and reread things I wrote and this one leaves me more and more uncomfortable every time. I feel my style and quality has evolved and I'd need to rewrite this one in order to continue the story. (Which may happen if I run out of other things to write)
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please, if you liked it kudos/bookmarks/reviews are awesome!


End file.
